Gunslingers of the Leaf
by captain awsome pants
Summary: Guns are a natural part of the ninja world, your life is measured by how well you aim and shoot. Follows the Naruto main story line but, has many diffrences to keep it fresh and exciting! We've got guns we've got action and even a little Naruhina.
1. Jutsu Guns!

Iruka Umino went over the notes for the speech he was about give. He sighed loudly; leave it to him to get stuck with the lecture. He hated to give speeches, stage fright and everything. His head snapped to the front door when it slid open and students began to fill up the lecture hall. He gulped nervously. 'It's going to be a full house.' He thought nervously. "I can cross the forest of death, but I can't give a speech to a few kids, pathetic." He whispered to himself.

He looked out at them, they where all Juniors at the academy and none of them looked particularly pleased to be there. So far for all the years they'd been at the academy it turned out to be little more than gymnastics and strategic planning. Iruka was sure that they where expecting another lecture on the most efficient way to take a castle, or the proper technique for tree top running. Iruka smiled ready to give them a pleasant surprise.

He went over to the chalk board behind him and wrote the words: The origin of the jutsu gun.

The entire room quieted down in an instant. They all looked up at him curiously.

Iruka walked back up to his podium and took a deep breath. "Centuries ago the first ninjas came into power utilizing a powerful energy called Charka. They used techniques called Justus these techniques where fueled by Charka which is the energy inside every living thing. With this power the ninjas became more powerful then any warrior on the planet. Unfortunately it was discovered that Charka was incredibly dangerous to the user. Using to much would put a ninja into a hospital for a month or even kill them. Once this discovery was made the ninjas gradually stopped using Jutsu and eventually faded into the background of history." Iruka pulled out a short nosed revolver from his desk and aimed it at a blond haired boy in the front row. Iruka pulled the trigger and sent the boy flying out of his seat with a burst of air.

The entire class laughed as the boy jumped to his feet. He was about to shout something, but Iruka aimed his gun again at the boy. The boy bowed apologetically and sat back down.

Iruka continued his lecture. "Until that is, The Uzamaki Clan from the land of Whirlpools discovered you could seal various Jutsu into Weapons with no risk at all." Iruka held up his gun. "This new discovery changed the world. Now anyone could be a highly dangerous warrior, all they needed was the knowledge of sealing and the material to do it. A sword could become so hot it melted trough your foes weapon, a single arrow could multiply to fill the sky, your shield could hold off a rhino stampede." Iruka looked out at his students he had them completely wrapped around his finger. They all stared at him there eyes full of wonder. They hung on every word he said, Iruka couldn't help but smile.

"The world was thrown into a great war as every country gained more and more of these weapons. The war spanned for many years and claimed countless life's. Then a single man stopped it all. The Sage of the Nine Paths, an incredibly smart and powerful man, he built nine guns powerful enough to destroy the entire planet. He decreed that if any nation continues the war, we would destroy them. Under this fear the entire planet fell into a time of peace."

The entire class was quiet waiting to hear what came next.

"Before The Sage of the Nine paths died he hid away all Nine guns not trusting anyone, not even his two sons with their locations. However he did teach his sons how to make the weapons we now call Jutsu guns. And now today we have countless varieties of them that range from harmless." He motioned to the gun in his hand. "To ones so powerful that every country as agreed to ban them, known as forbidden guns."

"If he taught his sons how to make the guns, why aren't modern guns as powerful as the nine guns the sage made?" asked a girl with bubble gum pink hair.

Iruka smiled. "Good question. Because The Sage made the guns out of a powerful Monster he had defeated. A monster made out of Pure Charka. His guns didn't even need bullets they just fired pure Charka. The guns we use are just made out of metal; It's the bullets that we use that make our guns work. Each bullet is sealed with a Jutsu.

"So when do we get our guns?" asked the blond boy up front standing up with unbound excitement.

"You don't." Iruka said simply. The entire lecture room booed with disapproval. Iruka laughed guiltily. "Next month is when you begin your gun training. You'll get a training gun with training bullets. It won't leave the firing range. You'll learn to hold it fire it, and clean it properly. Next year when you graduate, you'll be given your real pistol.

Xxx One Year and three months later xxX

Naruto bashed his head against his work bench. Tomorrow was his last chance to pass the class, or else he would be getting held back. Naruto shuttered at the though.

Naruto sighed and slouched down into his chair. All the other students where able to assemble their guns blindfolded, behind their backs, underwater, you name it. Naruto was barely able to put his together normally. He looked around the classroom all the students where at their work benches working on their own private projects. Naruto had heard tell that a couple of the students had managed to create actual jutsu weapons, and not just regular guns.

Naruto envied them. They all had it so easy; they had parents to teach them. When they didn't understand something they could always ask their parents. Naruto had nothing, and everyone let him know it. He could tell that everyone in the village hated him, he didn't know why and he didn't care, he didn't need them. Naruto looked out of a window catching a glimpse of the Hokage Mansion. He smiled to him self. But one day that would change, one day he would be Hokage, and then people would look up to him, and stop treating him like trash.

With this new flash of determination he pressed the start button on his stopwatch, and his hands flew to his disassemble gun. His hands worked so quickly all his actions where a blur. In a matter of seconds it was over. He stopped the timer and looked at his time. 2.5 seconds, that beat the time Saskue Uchiha had set at 2.8. "Yes!" Naruto cheered jumping into the air.

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka asked walking to his work bench.

"I did it Iruka sensei I beat Saskue's time, see!" Naruto held up his stop watch and his gun.

"Did someone else time you?" Iruka asked examining Naruto's gun.

Naruto froze. "No." Naruto said heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't accept it if someone else didn't see it." Iruka said sadly.

Iruka turned as he saw a girl approach him from the side. She had short black hair, and eyes that would fool into thinking she was blind. Iruka recognized her as Hinata Huyga. "I, I saw N-Naruto assemble it in time." She held up her stop watch. "I even timed him."

Iruka had a look at Hinata's watch. He knew Hinata wouldn't lie, not even if she did have a crush on Naruto. He smiled brightly. "Alright then! Looks like we've got a new record! And as a reward I'll buy you some Ramen tonight Naruto."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted giving Hinata a giant hug, "Thank you so much Hinata, you're the best!"

Iruka looked at Hinata, he'd never know a human could turn that shade of red. He shrugged. "Hinata how about you come along too? After all without you Naruto wouldn't have this victory."

"Yeah, Team NaruHina!" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up.

Hinata nodded shyly and returned to her desk. 'NaruHina' Hinata thought twiddling her thumbs. 'That could be our couple name.' she though hiding her smile under her jacket's long sleeve.

Xxx Later that night at Ichi Raku xxX

"Three orders of Ramen, please!" Iruka announced sitting down on a stool.

"Extra beef with mine!" Naruto shouted.

"Thank you for taking us out, Iruka Sensei." Hinata said sitting down.

"Yeah thanks!" Naruto agreed sitting between Iruka and Hinata.

"Hey don't worry about you deserve it Naruto, I'm starting to think you might actually pass the test tomorrow." Iruka said with a laugh.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto asked indignantly.

"Three orders of ramen!" The cook announced laying out three steaming bowls.

"Smells good." Hinata said with a shy smile.

"Wait till you taste it!" Naruto said grabbing his chopsticks. Naruto was practically drooling by the time the noodles made contact with his mouth. He drained the bowl of it contents in one go. "Delicious!" He announced setting his chop sticks down. Naruto took off the welding goggles he usually had adorning his head and set them on the table. "Iruka Sensei, do you think I can pass tomorrow?" Naruto asked looking vulnerable.

"I do." Hinata said quietly eating her soup.

Iruka thought about the question for a second, and then took a deep breath. "Naruto do you know who those people are?" Iruka asked pointing at the four giant stone faces that adorned the mountain over looking their village.

"Of course those are the Four Hokages, the greatest ninjas ever!"

"They all share one very important quality with you. They never gave up, and neither do you. If you just knuckle down and stop all your jokes I believe you can do something great."

"Good!" Naruto announced. "Because that's what I want to be! Me Naruto Uzamaki! The next Hokage, a ninja legend!"

"N-Naruto You'll get there I know it!" Hinata said confidently.

Naruto smiled broadly. "You really think so Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata turned the color of a tomato. "Thank you for the Ramen Iruka Sensei!" Hinata shouted as she ran off.

"What a weirdo." Naruto said turning back to Iruka.

Iruka let out a sigh. "You're clueless Naruto."

Naruto growled and looked up a Iruka. "Hey Iruka sensei I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Um do you think I can try on your head band? Pretty please?" Naruto begged putting his hands together.

"I'm afraid not Naruto you can only wear a leaf headband when you earn it." Iruka said pinching his between his fingers. "Hey." Iruka said with a smirk. "Is that why you took off your goggles?"

"Ummm, I want another bowl!" Naruto declared indignantly.

Xxx The Next morning xxX

Naruto looked through his construction text book as quickly as he could, trying to memorize every schematic for every device they could test him on.

Naruto whipped away a bead of sweat from his brow, his heart and mind where racing this was his last chance, we couldn't get held back! He flipped the pages of his books rapidly trying to absorb as much knowledge as possible. There was one person in front of him for testing then it was his turn! He only had fifteen minutes to memorize the entire year's curriculum.

"Um, Naruto?" Suddenly a shy voice awoke him from his trance. Naruto looked up to be greeted by the shy face of Hinata. "I passed." She whispered. She picked up his text book and turned it to a certain page. "Good luck." She said exiting the building as was required when you completed the exam.

Naruto looked down at his textbook curiously. He read the title of a complicated looking device. _Clone projection bracer. _Was this what the test was on? No it couldn't be, if they caught a student cheating they would kick them out of the academy, why would Hinata risk it? It was probably just a prank; she was just like the rest of them trying to make his life miserable. No that wasn't Hinata, she wasn't cruel like the rest of them. Naruto looked back down at the book, still not to sure on what to make of it.

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto walked slowly into the examination room. He'd practiced the walk he'd use to enter the room; it was a sure, confident walk with long strides. But as he made his way across the room, that walk seemed to vanish from his mind, along with any other respectable walk he might have known. He just focused on putting one leg in front of the other, after a long and argues journey he made it to the center of the room.

He looked at the judges, Iruka Sensei and Mizuki Sensei. They both looked at him with a neutral face that indicated they would be impartial in there judging. Mizuki was a tall think man with silver, hair and a rather sunny disposition.

"Naruto Uzamaki." Iruka began scribbling something on a sheet of paper. "Today you're being judge on the Clone Duplication Gauntlet."

Naruto mentally kicked himself, why hadn't he listened to Hinata!

"As a Refresher, we went over it two weeks ago, it is simply a two inch long metal band with other key components, the goal of it is to take a sample of you charka and make an identical, but intangible copy of yourself, it's mainly used for distractions, and decoys. Any questions?" Naruto shook his head. "Then you may begin you have fifteen minutes to complete the task."

Naruto nodded and headed over to the available workbench. Naruto took a deep breath as he looked down at all the materials for the gauntlet that where laid out for him. They all looked familiar, he'd read enough of the textbook to know the basic design of it. He smiled broadly, because this time he was going to pass! He slid is welding goggles over his eyes and set off to work.

His fingers moved nimbly over the device, it was as if one was watching an artist paint. Watching something new appear out of the artist's will and imagination, this was the reason Naruto loved being a Ninja the creation the experimentation, it was all so invigorating.

With a smile Naruto set down his circuit welder, and slid on the metallic bracer.

Naruto now remembered his confident stride, and used it well as he once more stepped in front of the judge table. "Naruto!" Iruka said in a surprised tone. "I didn't expect you to finish early."

"Get ready to be blown away." Naruto put his hand over the bracer. "YAAAA!" Naruto shouted channeling his energy into the gauntlet, willing it to make a clone of him. But the only thing that came out of the gauntlet was an electrical shock that made Naruto's hand goes numb. "Youch!" Naruto shouted.

Iruka walked up to Naruto and slid the band off of his wrist and inspected it. He sighed disappointed and tossed the device to Mizuki.

Mizuki smiled sadly. "Sorry Naruto, but you forgot the put in the gem that copies your charka without that, you've just got an electrified wrist band."

"Was that, that red marble thing?" Naruto asked surprised. "I just thought some kid left it behind during there test. Just hold on and I'll get this fixed in a second.

Iruka shook his head. "Sorry Naruto only one try per student, I'm sorry but you fail."

Naruto's Heart sunk. It was just one little mistake, why couldn't they just let him fix it? They would have let Saskue fix it, or Hinata, or anyone else, but not him, not Naruto! It was because they hated him, everyone, even Iruka.

"Now hold on Iruka." Mizuki piped up. "It was only one mistake, other then that it's perfect, he recognized what he did wrong and knew how to correct it, and this is his third test, so you know he really want to be a ninja, so why don't we just let him pass?"

Naruto looked up at him.

"No." Iruka said finally. "The other students managed to make their gauntlets work and made three perfect clones, Naruto couldn't even manage to make his gauntlet work. I'm sorry."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Out of the thirty headbands and guns that where brought in for Naruto's, twenty-nine left with a graduate, only one set was left, Naruto's.

Naruto sat sadly on the swing set, just outside of the academy. As he looked out at the crowed, almost literally everyone and their mothers were standing outside congratulating each other and taking part in the joyful occasion.

Once again Naruto was an outsider looking in. He clinched his fist and bared his teeth. Why did they hate him!

"Hey there Naruto." A cheery voice said from out of nowhere. He looked behind him and saw Mizuki standing behind him.

"Hi Mizuki Sensei." Naruto said sadly. "Thanks for defending me back there."

"Hey don't worry about it, you always have next year." Mizuki said with a grin.

"But I really wanted to pass this year." Naruto said barely louder then a whisper.

Mizuki frowned sadly. "Listen I'm not suppose to tell you this." He began "But there is another way to graduate."

Naruto looked up at him his eyes gleaming.

"In the Hokage's mansion there is a scroll, called The Scroll of Sealing. It holds the blueprints to some of the most advanced devices the Leaf village has. If you manage to build one of those devices, you're automatically graduated."

There was a broad smile on Naruto's face.

Mizuki handed Naruto a slip of paper. "That's my own personal workshop in the forest; in there you can find just about everything you need to build anything. So later tonight get the Scroll of Sealing and bring it to my cabin, build one of the Devices, and I'll graduate you!" Mizuki said cheerfully. He pulled out a headband and pistol from his pocket, and winked at Naruto. "See you later!" He shouted vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was so excited he could barely contain himself. Tonight he would be an official ninja of the leaf village!

Xxxxxxx

Naruto unfurled the scroll over the soft grass of the forest. "Lets see, the first device is, Multi Shadow Clone Duplication Implant. Ah man! Not this again!" Naruto shouted in frustration. Naruto sighed loudly "Oh well anything to become a ninja."

With that Naruto Ran into Mizuki cabin and grabbed all of the necessary materials, circuit boards, wires and scrap metal by the hand full.

Xxx One hour later xxX

Naruto stood standing over a pile of warped metal and discarded prototypes, but in his hand he held the key to his future. He marveled at the device just barely larger then his index finger.

"Got you now Naruto, no where to run." Iruka said angrily.

"Caught me already Iruka?" Naruto said with a wide grin.

Iruka looked surprised with Naruto's grin. Then he noticed all of the scrap metal at his feet. "Naruto what have you done?" Iruka asked astonished.

"I built a device from the scroll!" Naruto declared proudly. "Now I'll show you what it does and you can graduate me! Then every thing will be alright. That's the way it works right, anyone who builds a device form the scroll passes."

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki. Why?"

"Get out of the way!" Iruka shouted throwing Naruto across the forest floor as a burst of gun fired filled the forest. Iruka Was swept off his feet as a bullet flew into his leg. "So it was you Mizuki? Why did you tell Naruto to Steal the Scroll, you know it's illegal!"

Naruto looked up and saw Mizuki up in the tree tops with a smoking gun. "Naruto give me the scroll, quickly! Before Iruka hurts you! Don't listen to him Naruto he just wants you to fail, he'd do anything to keep you from becoming a ninja, all he wants is to steal the scroll from you."

"You're lying Mizuki!" Iruka yelled angrily.

Mizuki laughed madly. "Lying? Do you really want to know who's lying Naruto?"

"No!" Iruka shouted desperately. "You mustn't, it's forbidden."

"What's forbidden?" Naruto asked scared.

"It's forbidden for anyone to tell you that the Nine tailed fox that attacked the village twelve years ago is sealed inside of you!" Mizuki shouted pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. Naruto's legs collapsed. He fell on the forest floor in shock. "Your entire life they've been running around you keeping secrets from you! Didn't you think it was strange? The way they treated you, like garbage like they hated you just because you existed!" Mizuki took one of the oversized Shuriken from his back and began to spin it around his finger. "Now it's time for you to die!" Mizuki threw the Weapon directly at Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes ready to meet his end. But instead he just heard a pain filled grunt. Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka standing over him. Iruka tried to smile but only ended up coughing, splattering Naruto's face with blood.

"W-why would you do that?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Because." Iruka whispered. "You and I are the same. I lost my parents and I was all alone. No one seamed to care or have time for me anymore. My grades dropped, I did stupid stuff to get peoples attention, and I paid for it, it was hard. I know how you feel, you're lonely and it hurts inside. I'm sorry Naruto I should have done more for you, even when I knew the hurt you've been going through. I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto looked at Iruka surprised.

"Oh please!" Mizuki sneered. "You'll do anything to get that scroll back wont you Iruka." Mizuki said jumping down from his perch in the trees. "Iruka hates you Naruto, probably more than most other people, the demon that's now sealed inside of you is the same one that killed both of his parents. He can't stand you, that's why he always fails you, the last thing he'd want is for you to become a ninja!"

"Stop lying!" Iruka yelled ripping the oversized Schuriken form his back and throwing it at Mizuki. Mizuki smoothly side stepped it. "Listen Naruto!" Iruka shouted turning around only to find that Naruto had dashed into the forest with the scroll.

"You know once he makes up his mind there is no stopping him." Mizuki said walking past Iruka. "You saw his eyes right, those where the eyes of an animal, and animals need to be put down." Mizuki flew into the forest.

"Not if I stop you." Iruka said standing up.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch, trying to get away. He'd though he'd succeeded until Iruka jumped into view right next to him.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, "Everything Mizuki said was a lie! He just wanted to get the scroll form you! Hand it over to me! And I'll make sure it's protected.

To Iruka's Surprise Naruto rammed him in the stomach propelling Iruka onto the forest ground. Naruto landed in the soft grass and leaned against a tree with the scroll curled up against his body.

"You brat!" Iruka spat. "How did you know?" Iruka vanished in a puff of smoke being replaced with Mizuki. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

"Because." Naruto began, only to be replaced with Iruka holding a log. "I'm Iruka."

Mizuki laughed. "Why are you helping him? Naruto is just a mindless beast, He'll pour all of his rage and sorrow into the scroll and he'll destroy the entire village. That's what beats do you know, destroy everything.

The real Naruto stood behind a tree, listening to every word said.

"You're right." Iruka agreed.

Naruto's Heart sank. 'He does hate me.' He thought sadly. 'Everyone does they all hate me, the only people that where ever nice to me hate me!' Naruto was on the verge of tears.

"That is how a beast is." Iruka Finished. "But that's not Naruto. Naruto's a good kid, he works hard, sure he messes up, and I jump on him for it, but that's only because I know he can be great. And no one not even you are going to stop him from achieving his dream. Because he is Naruto Uzamaki of the Village Hidden in the Leafs, The next Hokage!" Iruka pulled out his Revolver and unloaded it into Mizuki."

Mizuki pulled out his last Giant Shuriken and deflected all of the bullets. "You really believe that do you? Oh well you can remember that speech when your in hell!" Mizuki wound up his arm ready to throw his weapon.

Naruto Jumped from the bushes tears streaming from his eyes. He head butted Mizuki in the Throat, and sent him flying into a tree. "Do you really believe that Iruka?" Naruto asked.

Iruka nodded with a wide grin on his face.

Naruto smiled back. "Then get ready." Naruto announced taking his newly finished device out of his pocket. "Because this is the part where I graduate!" Naruto put the black box on the back of his neck. He felt it begin to merge with his body, if he'd built the device correctly it should be safely implanted into him allowing him to create replications of himself, if he'd built it incorrectly….Naruto would die. He felt a searing pain run through his body. The scroll said there would be pain involved but he wasn't exactly prepared for this! The Black box was hooking it's self up to Naruto's nervous system. Its cord wrapped around his brain stem, and the operating system was safely attaching itself to one of his vertebrae. The smoking black box fell off from Naruto's neck leaving only a chard piece of skin to prove that it had been there.

"Oh god that hurt!" Naruto grunted whipping away tears of pain.

"That's why it was in the scroll!" Iruka yelled "Everything in that scroll is forbidden! What you just did would have killed most people."

The color ran from Naruto's face. "You mean, I could have just killed myself!"

"Too bad." Mizuki said standing up. He pulled his gun out of the holster and aimed it at Naruto. "Looks like I'm going to have to finish the job."

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "Multi Shadow clone program initiate!" Naruto's mind began to race as he created clones of himself. Hey seamed to appear out of no where at first just one, then five more, then there where thirty Naruto's closing around Mizuki. Then Naruto controlled a force a hundred strong all converging on a single target Mizuki.

Iruka smiled. He could hear leafs crunch under the clones feet, these where no illusions these where solid clones.

Mizuki was completely stunned at this development, he was surrounded. He dropped his gun and fell to the ground.

"Charge!" Naruto commanded. His army obeyed and they ran headlong into battle.

Xxxxxxxx

"Okay Naruto open your eyes." Iruka instructed.

Naruto obeyed and was met with the sight of Iruka without his head band? Naruto looked at Iruka questioningly. Iruka smiled and held up Naruto's welding goggles. Iruka tapped Naruto on the metallic surface of the headband he was wearing. "Congratulations Naruto, you're officially a ninja of the hidden leaf village!"

Xxx Authors Notes xxX

Thank you for reading my story, please comment and tell me what I did wrong or right. I love feed back and I honestly take in what everyone has to say into consideration, unless you're just being mean spirited in which case I'll probably call you a twat.

So yes I realize this was just a rip off of the first episode, but I do have a lot of ideas on what to do with the rest of the story. It will be following the Naruto Story line but I won't borrow so heavily from the source material for now on, there will be plenty of unexpected surprises in the future. The only reason I did this and really didn't just jump right on in with my own version is that, The first episode of Naruto may be my favorite episode of anything ever, it's just so well written and really well done. I love it! But for now on it won't be like watching an episode of Naruto It will actually be like reading a fanfiction. (Hopefully a really good one!)

Thank you once more and I hope you read more! Because I know if we work together this can be a truly great story, so send me your comments and suggestions! I _will _rewrite a chapter if I hear an idea that will improve it, so if you want a much more enjoyable story all you need to do is write a comment. Thank you and I'll see you next time!


	2. The Test

Naruto flew through the halls of the academy. He couldn't be late for his first day with his new team captain! He screeched to a stop in front of the door and threw it open. "Sorry I'm late Sensei!" Naruto shouted taking a low bow.

"Naruto?" A girl asked from inside the room.

Naruto stepped inside and found the source of the voice. "Sakura! You're in my team too?" Naruto shouted punching the Air. Sakura was beautiful girl in the same class as Naruto. Naruto had a crush on her since he first saw her bubble gum pink hair. "Say where's the Captain?"

"He isn't here yet." Sakura said bitterly.

"What!" Naruto yelled. "He's later then I am?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Surprising isn't it." Interjected a third voice.

Naruto looked around the room and spotted a third person sitting down at a table, Saskue Uchiha. "What are you doing on my team?" Naruto growled at his arch enemy.

"Hmph." Saskue muttered with a snide smile. "I assume it's so when you get into trouble I can cover for you."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Listen pretty boy!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry for being late." A calm voice announced. "It was just such a beautiful day I decided to take the long way."

Naruto looked over the man as he entered the room, mildly unimpressed. His entire face was hidden say for one eye, he was as skinny and as tall as a post, and had tall white hair that was spiked up and leaning to one side. "I'm your new team Captain Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Saskue Uchiha."

"Okay how about we start off with something easy, tell me something about yourselves." Kakashi instructed.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like, things you hate, hobbies, your dreams for the future, I don't really care." Kakashi said sitting down on a desk.

"Why don't you go first, so we know how it's done." Naruto suggested.

Kakashi shrugged. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Likes: I like a lot of things. I don't particularly hate anything, as for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. And my dreams for the future, I never really thought about it."

"That was completely useless." Sakura whispered to Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I like Ramen, and experimenting with attachments to my gun, what I really like is the Ramen at Ichirakue. I dislike the Two minutes you have to wait before you can eat ramen. My hobbies are trying and collecting different types of ramen from all over. And my dream." There was a sparkle in Naruto's eye. "Is to become the greatest Hokage ever!"

Kakashi nodded towards Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes are." She looked towards Saskue, and blushed. "My hobbies are." She smiled broadly at Saskue. "And my dreams for the future." She practically fainted as she looked at Saskue.

Kakashi sighed. "And your dislikes?"

Sakura frowned. "Naruto!"

"Aww!" Naruto moaned.

"And lastly Saskue." Kakashi broke in.

"My name is Saskue Uchiha. I don't like anything, and I hate many things. I don't have a dream, because I will make it a reality, I will restore my clan, and I will destroy a certain person." There was a menacing tone in his voice, almost an animalistic growl.

"I see." Kakashi stated simply. "Tomorrow report to the training field and you will begin your test."

"Wait a moment what?" Naruto asked. "We just took a test, why do we need to take another one?"

"Don't ask you won't like the answer." Kakashi said standing up.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because, out of the thirty students that graduated this year, only nine will actually become ninjas the other twenty-one will return to the academy."

They all looked at him uneasily. "What!" Naruto shouted. "But we worked our asses off to get here you can't just take that away from us, then what was the graduation exam for?"

"Oh that. That was just to see who might be worthy of becoming a ninja. This is for those who deserve to become ninjas." Kakashi began to walk out the door. "Be there at the brake of dawn, oh and don't eat supper, or else you'll puke."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The sun was already well in the sky by the time Kakashi showed up.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled furiously.

"Sorry I came across a black cat on my way here and had to go around it."

"Lame." Naruto said with contempt.

"Any way, are you ready to start the test?"

"Well, what's the test?" Sakura prodded.

"I'm glad you asked." Kakashi said holding up two bells held together with a short red string. "All you have to do is get these two bells from me. You can use any weapons you want; if you don't plan on killing me you won't get the bells."

"Aren't you afraid I'll actually kill you?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"I've seen your grades; I'm in no danger from a loser like you." Kakashi mocked.

Naruto Gritted his teeth. How dare he call him a loser! "I'm going to destroy you!" Naruto shouted swiftly taking the switch knife out of his shoe. He flipped it open and charged towards Kakashi. Naruto had barely taken three steps before he was stopped cold. In an instant Kakashi was behind Naruto holding him in a sleeper hold.

Saskue and Sakura both jumped back in surprise. "He's fast." Saskue whispered.

"Wait until I say start." Kakashi instructed. "But you did come at me with the intent to kill. Hmph, I'm starting to like you guys." With that he let go of Naruto. "You have until one o'clock to get the bells if you haven't by then you won't get any lunch." Kakashi took a deep breath. "Alright then, your test begins now!"

All three team members flew from the area into the surrounding forest.

Kakashi looked around the surrounding forest finding no trace of Sakura or Saskue, however Naruto was not but twenty feet away from Kakashi. Kakashi sighed.

"This time you're going down." Naruto shouted balling up his fists. He swiftly flew at Kakashi preparing his fist for its first target.

"Shinobi battle skills part one: Taijutsu." Kakashi said calmly. "The physical art." Kakashi stuck is hand into his tool pouch.

Naruto jumped back and jumped around in a complicated pattern to confuse Kakashi. "TaiJutsu is hand to hand combat! Why are you going for a weapon?" Naruto ordered preparing to strike.

But instead of a weapon Kakashi pulled out a bright orange book titled _Make out Paridise. _

Naruto gritted his teeth. "What the! Why are you reading that book! We're about to fight!"

"Oh don't let it distract you." Kakashi ensured. "With your attacks I have nothing to worry about."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked with a grin. He slapped the back of his neck and got down into a fighting stance. "Don't underestimate me!" Naruto took his switch blade out of his pocket and threw it at Kakashi fiercely. The experienced Ninja had no problem side stepping the obvious attack, but was caught off guard when nine others flew at him from behind Naruto, forcing Kakashi to use his book to stop them all.

Kakashi looked down at his mangled book. Knife blades pierced the front cover all the way to the back cover. "This was my favorite book." Kakashi mumbled.

"That's what you get for underestimating me!" Naruto giggled as nine of his clones stepped out from behind him.

"When did Naruto get so cool?" Sakura asked herself from under the bushes.

Kakashi slowly took out the Knifes from his book unfazed by these developments. He took the last knife and slowly carved the spine off of his once treasured book. "I will avenge you." He whispered. As if he was throwing a shuriken he hurled the book at the still cheering Narutos. The book exploded into a cloud of pages. Kakashi Reached into his tool pouch and brought out his throwing knifes. The pages where shredded to confetti as knifes struck Naruto's clones destroying them in a burst of smoke. Kakashi burst from the cloud and threw his knee into Naruto stomach, and propelled him deep into the forest.

Saskue, and Sakura where dazed on how quickly the battle had shifted.

Kakashi knelt down to the shreds of his once beloved book, silently morning the passage of its passages.

'This is my chance!' Saskue realized, taking his gun out of his holster. He let lose all six chambers of his revolver. The huge caliber bullets ripped through Kakashi and splattered the ground with… Saw dust? A mangled log fell to the ground where Kakashi was standing just a second prior. Saskue bolted deeper into the forest. 'Dang it! He never dropped his guard for a moment.'

Suddenly an oddly shaped branch appeared just before Saskue's face as he jumped thought the trees. Before Saskue had time to react the tree branch clothes lined Saskue, sending him crashing down to the forest floor. Kakashi came out of the tree like he was a growing branch; he jumped from his perch and was ready to land on Saskue like a meteor.

Saskue held up his revolver and fired on the approaching ninja. The huge bullet tore Kakashi in half and sprinkled Saskue with blood. Saskue staggered to his feet and slowly wiped the blood from his face. He took a quick look at his gun, and smirked. "When did you catch me in your Genjutsu?" He asked calmly.

"Right before I clothes lined you. Senobi battle art number two, Genjutsu, the mental art." Kakashi announced sounding amused.

"So what was it? Gas, a poison?"

"My gloves have runes on them that put you into this state." Kakashi explained. "How did you find out?"

Saskue smiled as the world around him began to melt away. "My gun was full of bullets, I haven't reloaded my gun yet." Saskue announced breaking out of his trance.

"It worked on Sakura." Kakashi said landing next to Saskue.

"Your tricks may work on Sakura, and Naruto, but I'm not like the others."

"Tell that to me once you get one of these bells." Kakashi taunted holding up the silver orbs.

Saskue drew out a gun from his second holster, and spun it around his finger. The Gun had a long barrel with an intricate dragon design on it.

"There's no way that's an actual jutsu gun, you aren't skill enough to build one right out of the academy." Kakashi shouted.

Saskue smirked and squeezed the trigger of his gun. Out from the barrel came a fireball larger then Saskue. It flew at Kakashi and seared the landscape, but when the fireball dissipated Kakashi wasn't in sight.

Saskue jumped back and looked around. Where was he? Saskue looked around frantically trying to find a trace of Kakashi. "Above?" He asked himself looking to the sky.

"I'm where you least expect me." Saskue felt a hand grip his ankle. Before Saskue even knew what happened he was up to his shoulders in dirt, and standing before him was Kakashi. "Shinobi battle art number three, Ninjutusu." Kakashi took out his bells and dangled them in front of Saskue's face. "You're right you are different then the others, but different isn't always better, they say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets nailed down." Saskue sneered at Kakashi. "I would keep you there longer but..." A loud ringing sound echoed through out the forest. "…but your time is up. Kakashi grabbed Saskue by the throat and pulled him out of the ground.

Xxxxxxxx

Kakashi Threw Sakura, and Saskue to the ground in front of Naruto who was tied to a tree stump. "What happened to you?" Saskue asked Rubbing his throat."

"He was caught trying to eat his lunch before the allowed time, so he is being punished." Kakashi said with a tint of disappointment.

"Naruto that is so stupid!" Sakura chastised, while Saskue just chuckled under his breath.

Kakashi sighed loudly and shook his head. "I've been thinking about it." He began. "And I've decided, I'm not going to send any of you back to the academy."

They all looked at him in happy disbelief.

Naruto smiled. "So that means, we pass, all three of us…"

Kakashi cut him off. "Yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program permanently.

There shock was almost tangible and hung over all of them like a cloud.

"What! You can't do that! We still have time left before the training is over!" Sakura protested.

"No, no, no!" Naruto shouted "You can't do that! I'll never become Hokage if I'm not a ninja! Why would you do this?"

"Because none of you think like ninjas, you think like children, like brats!" Kakashi stated fiercely.

But Saskue would have none of that. He quickly pulled out his serrated bayonet from its sheath across his lower back and flew at Kakashi, but before any of them knew what happened Kakashi had him safely pinned to the ground. Kakashi brought his foot down on Saskue's head and rubbed his face into the dirt.

"You can't to that! You can't just step on Saskue likes he's some bug!" Sakura protested.

Kakashi sighed. "Always, got to do everything by yourself don't you?" Kakashi asked Saskue. "Tell me what do you think the purpose of this test was?" Kakashi asked sounding annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think was the thinking behind putting you three against one stronger opponent was?"

"But, I wanted to ask you that from the beginning." Sakura whispered.

Kakashi shook his head disappointedly. "It's so basic! Teamwork!" He shouted.

"Just working together is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I mean, it's too late now but if the three of you worked together you might have had a chance to get the bells."

"Wait a second." Sakura said looking at the bells on Kakashi's belt. "There're are only two bells, that would mean one of us wouldn't get one, that would cause infighting and the group would break up."

"Exactly." Kakashi agreed. "I wanted to see if you could put the group above yourself. On a mission you have to make tough decisions, for example." Kakashi quickly drew his gun and pressed it against Saskue's skull. "Sakura kill Naruto now, or Saskue dies."

Sakura quickly looked between Saskue and Naruto, clearly panicked. While Naruto thrashed around trying to escape from his bonds.

"That's what happens on a mission." Kakashi said holstering his gun. "A team mate is captured and you're faced with a difficult decision, and either way someone ends up dead." Kakshi stood up off of Sasuke and walked over the black slab of stone that was sitting just a few yards away from them. And gently put his hand on it. "Have any of you ever bothered to read any of the names on this rock?"

"No, why?" Naruto asked.

"This lists ninjas who are honored as Hero's in our village." Kakashi stated.

Naruto's eyes sparkled as he heard this. "Wow! I want my name on that rock! One day I'll be the greatest hero of all!" Naruto said proudly.

"These are actually a special type of Hero."

"What type of hero are they?" Naruto pressed.

"They are, K.I.A"

"Wow!" Naruto gasped his voice full of wonder. "That sounds really important."

"It means Killed in action, they're all dead." Sakura said with a loud sigh.

"Some of my closest friends' names are printed on this stone." Kakashi straitened up and turned towards his three students. "Okay I'll give you one more chance to get the bells, you have three hours, go ahead and eat lunch to build up your energy, except Naruto." Naruto looked at him with disdain. "It's your punishment for trying to eat early, anyone caught feeding him will be sent back to the academy." And with that Kakashi disappeared.

Slowly and almost cautiously Saskue and Sakura grabbed their bentos from the stone and sat down to eat, being forced to listen to the symphony Naruto's stomach was playing. Sakura looked at him guiltily.

Naruto stuck out his chin in defiance. "This is nothing I can go with out eating for day, for weeks!" He boasted. "This is no big deal!" However his growling stomach betrayed him and said other wise.

Suddenly an unexpected arm handed him a bento full of food. Naruto traced the arm back to Saskue to Naruto's surprise. "Wha?" Naruto asked.

"Your part of the team." Saskue sighed. "If you don't eat the team will be weaker and suffer as a result.

"But Kakashi said…"

"Here Naruto take my lunch." Sakura insisted sticking her uneaten meal in front of his face.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, his heart elated by the first kindness Sakura had ever bestowed upon him.

"It's okay really I don't eat as much as Saskue, plus I'm on a diet so I really don't need it." Sakura said looking away.

"I can't." Naruto stated

"Sure you can just take it." Sakura insisted.

"No I mean I really can't. My arms are tied; you're going to have to feed me."

"What!" Sakura shouted blushing with humiliation. "Fine, but this is the only time I'll ever do this!" Sakura took a deep breath and delicately inserted a California roll into Naruto's mouth with her Chop sticks.

"Delicious." Naruto said airily.

"You better not be enjoying this!" Sakura warned.

Suddenly from the open field in front of them there was the loud sound of crackling electricity. The sunny day suddenly turned gray as storm clouds filled the sky and boomed. "You!" They heard Kakashi's voice. Then they saw him in the field slowly approaching them, electricity seamed to be emitting from his entire body. "You have broken the rules!" Kakashi shouted as he raised an electrified hand. "Now are you ready to face the consequences?" He was just a yard away from them now.

"You said the three of us where one!" Naruto shouted.

He team mates seamed to grow off of this support and grew braver. "That's right!" Sakura said standing to her feet. "You said the three of us where a team! A real team helps each other no matter what! If Naruto was weakened then he would hinder the group, it was for our good that we feed him."

"THE THREE OF YOU!" Kakashi shouted brimming over with rage. "Pass." He said sounding quite happy.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, almost afraid he would wet his pants.

"Those who brake the rules and scum, this is true, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum, the three of you showed that you understand team work. Therefore I pass all three of you, team seven begins its first mission as a team tomorrow!" Kakashi said proudly, giving them all a thumbs up."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sakura shouted jumping up and down, while Saskue smiled in silence.

"He's kind of cool." Naruto said trying to hold back tears.

"Now let's go home." Kakashi announced walking off with the others.

"Um guys!" Naruto called. "Where're you going? Don't leave me here! Hey!"

Xxx Authors Notes xxX

Thank you for reading! And a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story so far! It means a lot to me.

Until next time my friends, Peace, love, and understanding!

P.S I'm very sorry for all the misspellings and wrong words I try to get them all, but some slip through so I'm sorry if they hamper your reading enjoyment.


	3. Demon Brothers

Naruto gritted his teeth as the third Hokage read off a list of missions for Naruto's squad. "What is all this nonsense!" He shouted. "Baby sitting, rescuing cats? These aren't real mission there jobs kids do to get some extra money! We're ninjas now, we deserve a ninja mission."

"I agree with Naruto, sir. We've gone through training so we could help the village, our skills aren't being used if we are just doing D rank mission." Sakura piped.

The third Hokage stroked his white goatee in thought. "What do you think Kakashi?"

"I believe that they could handle a C rank mission, if they needed to."

The Hokage nodded with a smile. "Very well, I'll give you the mission of guarding a bridge builder from the land of waves. Bring him in!"

Naruto jumped up and down with excitement. "We're going to be body guards! This is so cool."

The door behind him slid open and out from it swaggered an old man. The old man eyed them all with a disappointed look on his face. He sighed and said. "You expect me to hand my life over to these children?"

Naruto growled but before he had the chance to say anything Kakashi stepped in. "Sir I assure you, my team is more then fit to handle this mission." He assured.

The man grumbled for a second. "Fine, we leave within the hour."

Naruto was about to burst with excitement he could hardly contain himself. This was going to be awesome!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood at the threshold of the leaf village. He could feel himself quivering excitement washing over him. An immeasurable smile swept across his face as he took a step father. This was it; this was the start of his ninja career, one small step for ninja's one giant step for Naruto.

Sakura looked at him with a scowl on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"This is the farthest I've ever been from home." He answered plainly.

"That's kind of cute Naruto."

He could feel the blood flow to his cheeks. Sakura thought he was cute?

Saskue looked over at Naruto, his usually bored face had a strange look to it. It was something in the lips. He way the right most part of his lip formed a dimple as it ever so slightly curled upwards. "What a lovely shade of red you've discovered." '

Naruto's stomach churned. He quickly looked away from his companions. Suddenly an image of Hinata filled his mind, he realized she'd performed his same move several times when she was around him. He must have picked it up from her. This however begged the question why was Hinata always blushing around him?

Tazuna looked at them with contempt. "You expect me to put my life in their hands?"

"I can assure you my team is more then qualified to protect you on this mission."

"I trust you, and the emo over there looks like he can handle himself. It's that runt over there that I don't trust he's a joke."

Naruto clenched his fist. "What'd you call me?" He voice was a growl.

"I called you a runt and a joke."

"You better not say that about me." Naruto looked Tazuna straight in the eye and smiled. "I'm one of the most powerful ninja's ever, and one day I'm going to become Hokage!"

Tazuna took a slow drought of his container. "Hokages are strong and wise, you are puny and brainless I'll become hokage before you do that I'll put money on."

"That's a bet you'll lose old man, I'll become Hokage and everyone will respect me, even you."

"You can become hokage a thousand times over and you'll still be no closer to my respect then when you started."

Naruto smiled. "Just remember that when I'm saving your life."

Xxxxxxx

"Now!" A raspy voice shouted from behind Naruto's group.

Naruto spun on his heels. He saw two men flying through the air. They both wore huge clawed gauntlets and where connected by a hideous spiked chain. The slightly smaller of the two was hurled at Kakashi. Naruto reached for his gun but by the time he reached his holster Kakashi was already tightly wrapped in the chains. The chains tore through Kakashi shredding him to pieces.

Naruto froze his eyes were wide with shock. He could feel bile crawling up his throat, it took all of his strength to hold it down. Kakashi was the strongest man Naruto knew, and these guys took him out in seconds. What chance did he have? Even as they charged him he couldn't find the strength to move.

Luckily Saskue could. With the speed and grace of a cat he leapt at the enemy closest to Naruto. He dug his foot into the mans back around where his kidney was. The man grunted and tumbled to the ground. Saskue smirked and spun around slamming his shin into the other mans throat, sending him flying in the opposite direction.

Saskue ran his hand through his hair happy with the job he'd accomplished. His joy was broken when the sound of a clattering chain rang behind him. By the time he turned around the man behind him and managed to get the monstrous chain around Saskue's perimeter. Saskue pulled out his gun and frowned. "You should be down after that kidney shot."

The men didn't say anything, they just tugged on there chain. Just before the chain sliced Saskue in half, he shot the chain, breaking it in half and sending it flying around him safely. "And not a hair out of place." He said with a smirk. "Now stand down."

The men looked from him, to the bridge builder. They charged Tazuna readying their claws for the attack.

Sakura pulled out her knife and jumped between them and the bridge builder. His face was serious he posture defiant, but before she could strike, Saskue jumped in front of her with his own attack, but before even his attack could land Kakashi cloths lined the two assailants. "I think that's just about enough." He announced.

"Show off." Saskue scoffed dropping his guard.

"Good work you two, really fine work, especially you Saskue." Kakashi turned towards Naruto who was still standing there like a statue. "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

'That was pathetic!' Naruto screamed to himself. 'I just froze up, and Saskue was so cool, like he'd done it a thousand times!'

"Hey!" Saskue shouted breaking him from his daze. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Um…" Naruto began.

"Sacredy cat."

Naruto bared his teeth and made something akin to a growl; he balled his fist and raised it threateningly. "I'm going to destroy you!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi called. "Don't move. This ninja's claws are covered in poison. Moving around is just going to spread it around."

For the first time Naruto noticed the gaping wound in his hand. He felt a cold chill come over him.

"That reminds me Tazuna, we need to talk."

Xxxxxx

"They're chunin from the village hidden in the mist, they specialize in relentless attack, they keep fighting no matter the sacrifice." Kakashi looked over at the two ninjas tightly tied to a tree.

Tazuna looked at him scrupulously. "What's your point? You're supposed to protect me from attackers regardless."

"You paid for a C Rank mission, which means you get standard protection form bandits and highway men. If we'd known ninja would be after you we would have ranked the mission higher and charged the corresponding price. I'm sure you have your reasons but lying to us is not the way to go about this."

"I'm sorry." Sakura began. "But we're only genin we can't handle a mission like this, we should go back and get Naruto some medical care."

"No!" Naruto growled as he pulled out his switchblade. "I'm not going to be the reason this mission fails." His voice didn't waver as he plunged the knife into his hand. "Bridgebuilder I swear I'll protect you, with this knife." Naruto tore his knife out and let the thick black goo drain out of his hand, followed by bright crimson blood.

"Naruto that was cool how you took the poison out and everything but If you lose anymore blood, you'll die,"

Xxx 76 Hours 32 minutes and 12 seconds later xxX

Naruto untrue to his nature trailed at the back of the group his head still hung low from his prior humiliation. He kept running the scenario through his head, contemplating what he could have done, or should have done in that situation. No matter how hard he tried to push the image of him standing there like a scared pup, it still managed to pry its self into the forefront of his mind.

"We'll make camp here for the night." Kakashi announced throwing his pack onto the ground.

"Finally!" Tazuna grunted throwing his bag under his head and falling asleep instantly.

"Well that was impressive." Saskue smirked. He brought out a roll of wire and began setting up a perimeter around the camp.

All this time Naruto had actually been carrying twice as much weight as everyone else, for two reasons: One training and two he'd managed to fit his entire workbench into a backpack. He decided to finally make use of it. He carefully laid out everything on his construction mat. He picked up a black vial filled with the poison that'd been in his body just days before. He uncorked it and listened to it sizzle and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He took his throwing knife and gently slid it into the vial. He smiled wickedly cherishing the idea of giving the enemy a taste of their own poison.

A few months ago after they'd done a practice night raid Naruto started experimenting with the idea of attaching some sort of light to the top your gun, so you would have to use both hands for your gun and flashlight, until a few days ago the prototypes where rather clumsy and bulky. Until that is, had come across a rather powerful Spirit gem, a graduation gift from the Hokage himself. Spirit gems where jewels that had the ability to channel or focus charka dampening the damaging effect the use of charka had on the body.

Naruto passively twirled the perfectly round sapphire around in his hand as he filled some small canisters with a combustive compound and a hand full of ball bearings. Slowly but surely the Gem began to glow, and glow, until the white light was brighter than the campfire. Naruto suddenly realized that he's been channeling some charka into stone. When he stopped the gem still held its glow for a few minutes until it lost its charge and went dim suddenly. Naruto smile and broke apart the small plastic telescope he kept handy. He popped out the lenses and transferred them to a black metal cylinder that matched his pistol. (Plastic was an infamous Charka blocker.) Thirty minutes later and a little welding job and Naruto hand a functional flashlight, which could vary from a small precise dot for aiming to a blinding flashlight.

He continued to work into the night even as the thick mist from the lake began to overrun the camp and made it hard to see what he was focused on. He sat there working on his weapons unaware of just how necessary they where as a predator began stalking to stalk their camp.


	4. The assassin

Naruto gagged and choked as he found himself pinned up against a tree by a sword easily taller than him, he thanked his lucky stars that the sword had a small half circle carved into the blade, other wise he'd find himself one head short. It had all happened so quickly the sound of a tree branch snapping, a small grunt of exertion, and then a distinct whooping sound as the blade spun its way towards him. Then a voice came, it was like a low growl the kind bears make before they attack. "That tree is denser than I expected." The sword vibrated and Naruto now found a man standing on it, though he could only catch a glimpse of his thigh muscles bulging beneath his slacks. "Doesn't' matter." Naruto could hear a knife unsheathing. "You're dead one way or another." The sleepy forest was awakened by two explosions ripping through the trunk of the tree. "Ragh!" The assailant disappeared along with his massive sword into the mist of the forest.

"Everyone check the perimeters." Saskue Shouted reloading his gun. From the depths of the forest a large mangled ball of wires, firing mechanisms, knifes, flares, bells, and whistles was flung into the camp.

"What's that?" Sakura asked unzipping a duffle bag.

The assailant chuckled from the mist. "The Perimeter."

"I see." Sakura announced pulling out an Mp5 submachine gun out of her duffle bag. She slung the strap over her shoulder, slammed in a magazine, and scanned the forest.

"What the fuck Sakura!" Naruto shouted secretly comparing his dinky pistol to Sakura's new weapon.

"What? My mom bought it for me as a graduation present. Didn't your parents get you guys anything?"

"We don't have parents." Naruto and Saskue mumbled together. (Orphan club.)

"Now we all feel awkward." The assailant said with amusement.

Sakura jerked seventy-two degrees to her left and opened fire. The sound of metal on metal greeted their ears.

"Got ya!" Naruto shouted, tossing one of the grenades he'd made hours before into the forest. The camp was sprayed with splinters as the surrounding trees where blown to shreds. Naruto plucked a Splinter from his cheek. "Did I get him?"

Sakura shook her head. "No he moved just before the explosion. I've lost track of him now." He stomach churned as he felt five strong fingers grip the top of her head and lift her into the air.

For the first time all of them (except for Sakura) got a good luck at the assassin. He was tall and muscular his face was covered in surgical wrappings. Naruto noticed with a bit of amusement that just above his cold eyes where a pair of smoldering eyebrows burnt off my Naruto's earlier explosion.

Sakura flopped like a fish in the man's vice grip. "I can see that as long as you live you're going to be a problem for me." Naruto began to charge. The man pressed harder against Sakura's skull causing her to scream. "One more step, and I'll break her open like an egg." Naruto screeched to a stop. "Hey kid." He pointed towards Saskue. "Kill Tazuna, and I'll let her go." Saskue looked nervously from Tazuna to Sakura. "Now!"

"So long as I'm alive I won't let you harm my students." From the brush Kakashi speed towards the man, burying his glowing white knife deep into the man's back.

"I was wondering where you'd gone." Saskue said visibly relieved.

The man laughed. "Kidney." He said slowly. "One of my favorites." Slowly he started to melt losing form and shape and spilling out over the camp darkening the dirt and putting out the camp fire. "Kidneys, heart, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, larynx, spine all ways I can kill you, cut you, stab you, crush you, tare you!" You could hear how he relished the thought in his voice.

"Zabuza Monochi." Kakashi announced scanning the tree line. "Rouge ninja from the hidden mist, former leader of the infamous assassination corps. It looks like I'm going to have to use this." He slid his headband that usually covered his left eye up to his forehead. His left eye had a long vertical scar over it. When he opened his eye Naruto was taken aback, it was completely red other than the strange black pattern that covered it.

"So it's true. Kakashi with the Sharingan eye."

"That's impossible; The Sharingan only appears in members of the Uchiha clan, my clan."

"What does that mean? What's the Sharingan?" Naruto asked feeling frustrated with being out of the loop.

Zabuza answered his question. "The owner of the Sharigan can see a weapon or fighting style and instantly understand how it works, and how to disarm it."

"That's amazing." Sakura whispered.

"They call Kakashi, the man who copied a thousand jutsu, the copy cat ninja."

Naruto look at his teacher amazed. "I had no idea you were such a big deal."

You could see the edge of his eyes crinkle into a smile. "I'm not one for bragging." He turned his attention to Zabuza now, or at least the idea of him, since he was hidden at the moment in the surrounding tree line beneath a thick blanket of mist. "It's time to get serious." He opened one of the scroll pockets on his flak jacket and pulled out a square piece of paper, he mumbled a few words to it and threw it to the ground. Instantly the mist lifted and the morning sun could finally be seen through the trees.

"Not bad." His large sword came swirling from the bushes, Kakashi easily ducked under it, just as Zabuza had expected. With Kakashi out of the way the sword continued it's journey towards the bridge builders. Sakura managed to tackle Tanzino to the ground just in time. Zabuza burst from the other side of the camp. He grabbed his whirling blade in mid air and spun his body fiercely. Were it not for Saskue's serrated bayonet, it would have been mission failed.

Tonzino back up slowly, never taking his eyes off of Zabuza.

Tears of pain filled Saskue's eye. Though his knife was larger than standard issue it was still a minnow compared to Zabuza's blade. He was sure he'd broken his wrist just blocking the attack, there was no way he would be able to engage in a knife fight with this monster.

Naruto knew it too. He took the vile of poison that he had his knife soaking in. He uncorked it and poured it out onto his had. He leapt at Zabuza his dripping knife aimed right at the jugular.

Still engaged with Saskue Zabuza dropped his blade surprising Saskue. With his opponent off guard Zabuza back handed Saskue sending him flying into a tree. Naruto unable to course correct in the middle of the air ended up flying right into Zabuza's Hand. Zabuza laughed as he began to crush Naruto's neck

Naruto gasped and wheezed felling the dark tentacles of unconsciousness approach him, and Zabuza slowly strangled him to death. "Kakashi you must stop your students from getting captured." Zabuza laughed. "This one has quite the pension for it."

Naruto had all he could take; with all the might he could muster he brought his knees up slamming them with all his might into Zabuza's jaw. With his neck released, Naruto leapt at Zabuza's arm. He'd realized he dropped his knife at some point in his strangulation. But that didn't matter. Naruto grabbed onto Zabuza with everything he hand and bit down into this bicep as hard as he could. He felt the iron taste of blood fill his mouth. He felt Zabuza grab him by the waist beginning to rip him off of his arm. With all of his might Naruto slammed his poison covered fingers into the open wound.

Zabuza Roared furiously. He slammed Naruto into the ground and field punted him into Kakashi.

They tumbled on the ground together for a moment. Uncontrollably Naruto Coughed a little blood onto Kakashi's face. "I'm sorry Kakashi." Naruto wheezed.

"You did fine Naruto, leave to rest to me." Kakashi staggered to his feet. "That Arm of yours makes you a ticking time bomb now."

Zabuza chuckled to himself. "Do you really think the men working for me would have a poison that I don't have the antidote for? Come now Kakashi."

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less from you."

"That does however mean that I'm going to have to get to the antidote in time." Zabuza set his sword into the tree next to him, and pulled out for the first time pulled out the Shotgun strapped to his back. He loaded three water style shells into the barrel and cocked the gun. "Shotgun style: Water dragon blast." He pulled the trigger and from the barrel of the gun shot a massive stream of water in the shape of a dragon. The dragon roared and flew towards Kakashi, while Zabuza stood there and watched unmoved by the kickback that would have crippled lesser men.

Kakashi was unfazed; he smiled finally in his element. He charged Zabuza taking into the account the turning capabilities of the dragon; he was able to narrowly sidestep it. He could hear it in his ear make sounds like a rushing river.

"Damb your eyes!" Zabuza shouted staring into Kakashi one red eye. He cocked his gun again firing off a second Dragon.

Smoother than silk Kakashi tweaked his head just so. The dragon rushed on by a hair length away from his skin. It was over Kakashi was with in range now. He started with Zabuza's gun, He taped it twice, poked it in just the right place once, and punched it in the stock, before Zabuza slammed his foot into his chest and pinned him on the ground.

Zabuza cringed as a wave of pain pulsed through his poisoned arm. He looked down at Kakashi who still looked at him with that smug look in his eyes, his eye, that cursed Sharingan burrowing into his brain, even with he had a shotgun pointed at his face he was still so smug and sure. Well you can't be smug with out a head. He cocked his Shotgun one last time, slowly and deliberately letting all of his helpless little pupils witness the death of their sensei.

Zabuza pulled the trigger. The entire weapon fell apart in his hands like nothing was holding it together at all, it all just crumbled. In this moment of surprise Zabuza let up his hold on Kakashi, who monopolized on the situation. He dug his White blade into Zabuza's shoulder.

Zabuza stumbled backwards he looked for his Sword still impaling a tree but it was no where to be seen. He grunted in frustration, feeling fully the part of the helpless giant being killed by bug bites. He curled his fist up in rage. He didn't need weapons, he was a weapon! His training had made sure of that, he could still fight he could still kill. One punch that's all it would take, to kill Kakashi. He knew, he'd done it before, dozens of times in his youth, when cutting the throat got stale, when he felt the kill needed a more personal touch. Two Seconds is all it would take. One second to look at Kakashi, and to drive his fist into his still pulsing brain.

One second is all it look. Zabuza looked straight into Kakashi's eyes. Hypnotized by the Twirling iris of the Sharingan he wasn't able to lift a finger against Kakashi. "As soon as you set down your sword this battle was lost." Kakashi said sternly. Zabuza opened his mouth to speak, but only a quick gasp escaped.

Kakashi jumped back. One large medical syringe stuck out of Zabuza's neck, he dropped to the ground dead. "Sorry to take that away from you." Called a sweet voice. Up in the tree tops stood a woman whose face was hidden behind a mask. "But I've been chasing that man from some time."

Kakashi put his white blade into its holder. "It's no problem at all." He eyed the woman who he just realized was actually a boy curiously. "What was in that Syringe?"

"Air." The boy said appearing right next to him. A drop of nervous sweat trickled down kakashi's brow; he was fast, and quite. The boy followed the bead of sweat from behind his mask until it was absorbed by the cloth covering Kakashi's mouth. "An air bubble in the jugular goes to the brain and kills the person almost instantly. He chuckled. "Almost Ironic with out air your brain eyes, but too much is lethal."

"Hey!" Shouted Naruto getting to his feet with all of the energy he had left. "Where do you think you get off just swooping in here and killing him like that? What gives you the right?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well to be honest that was a bit of a kill steal."

"I've following this man for most of my life, if anyone has a right to his life it's me."

Naruto growled angrily. "But he's not much older than me, how can he take down Zabuza with so little effort. Zabuza had us all on the ropes and you take him down like he's nothing."

The boy made a mist. "He's not nothing." He said it with a suprising amount of emotion.

"Naruto stop it." Kakashi ordered. "There are people that are younger than you, but much stronger than me, it's just the way the world is." He turned to face the boy. "Listen I…" But he was gone, Zabuza, sword, and all."

Tazuna laughed happily. "Great work! I think we're out of the woods now! You guys did it"

Kakashi examined where Zabuza had been laying. "I'm not sure we have."

"What do you mean!" Everyone chorused panicked.

Xxx Author time! xxX

Hey ery body! So sorry for my M.I.A! I always meant to continue this but you know how it goes. I want to thank all the wonderful people who favorited this story! When I saw the people where still liking it even after I stopped posting I knew that I had a responsibility to all the people that where supporting me, so thank you all!

To anyone thinking there's been too much fighting in the last few chapters don't worry next chapter will have plenty to nonviolent character interaction!

As for when it will come out. _ hopefully not too long. But I'm writing a few different stories at the moment, so who knows.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	5. She's a maneater!

She was dangerous. He'd seen the saw she handled her gun, like a musician handles an instrument.

She was Beautiful. Skin like marble on a palace floor, and hair like roses on the water.

And she was gentle. Naruto found this in the quite hours of the nights when the two of them where alone in the room Tanzuna's daughter had given him. She gently wrapped the clean white bandages around Naruto's bruised and cut body. He winced softly when she injected an anti swelling agent into his throat the swelling was threatening to close his throat up.

"You've got some moves Naruto." She moved a shaky hand up his stomach.

"Thanks, you too, I really thought that we made a good team. Ah, ow, okay." He stiffened up.

Sakura withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry did that hurt?"

"Heh, yeah that's why I winced."

"Would a kiss make it feel better?"

Naruto blanched. "I'm sorry I've got some pretty heavy duty drugs in me right now. I know you probably said 'hey would some morphine help?' which by the way it would, but what I heard was 'would a…" Before he could finish Sakura pressed her hand against his chest, avoiding the areas with bandages on them. She gently pushed him down from his sitting position until he felt the pillow beneath him. She leaned forward, she was over him now. He imagined what her hot breath would have felt like on his neck, seeing that it was pretty numb from the medicine. Her lips puckered, and she planted a gentle kiss upon him. Naruto nodded his head and swallowed hard. "Oh."

Xxx Sakura's room xxX

Sakura smiled when she heard the hiss of her cryogenic case open. She waved the vapor away, and pulled out two small vials filled with blood. Upon closer inspection we can see that the vials are labeled. One reads 'Naruto' and the other reads 'Saskue' she gently slipped both vials of blood into the round holes of the container. Then she put the top back on and seals it shut. You could hear it fill up with Liquid Nitrogen, kind of like the sound a soda dispenser makes.

She slid the case underneath her bed; she hoped no one would come snooping around; after all it was rigged with enough explosives in it to send the roof into orbit.

She lay down, just looking up at the ceiling, and passively rubbing her belly. She was happy that she'd managed to complete her primary objective so soon. But she was also riddled with guilt. It just didn't feel right to do spy work on her two closes friends. She shook that thought from her mind. It was for the Haruno clan, the future of her family took precedence over everything else.

Xxx Author's notes xxX

Hey guys, sorry for the very short chapter. You see I did have another Chapter for you guys, but it was twenty pages of pure garbage, and I couldn't bring myself to sully my story with the filth. It took place in the time between the fights with Zabuza, so I'm not sure if I'm going to rewrite that bit or just go on to the next battle, I guess you guys are going to be the ones who decide! Tell which I should do!

I can't stand Sakura, at all the only time I came close to liking her was when she was taking on the sound ninjas in the forest of death. She winy, she's got an attitude, she doesn't see that Naruto is clearly the better man over Saskue, and the biggest of all. She distracts Naruto from his soul mate Hinata! So I decided to take fate into my own hands and give Sakura a bit of a side story, and I think you guys are really going to like it.

And as always I want to thank you all for all your support, you guys are the reason I do this, so if you want to see me keep doing it, then uh, you should give me a review and tell me how I'm doing. /smile

Oh and to the guys who where butt clenching about how I misspelled Tazuna Tanzino, I fixed that in all the Chapters, because I love you guys.


	6. A dream deferred

Zabuza gently removed the mask from Haku's face. Haku coughed blood onto Zabuza's face. Haku giggled deliriously. "I'm sorry I got your face wrap all dirty."

"It'll all come out in the wash kid, it'll be fine."

Haku smiled. "But I won't be."

"Don't talk like that you'll be fine, it's just a gun wound I've taken dozens of them."

"I'm not as strong as you. You don't become quicker than a speeding bullet, if you can just shrug them off." Haku bit his lip and grunted in pain. He grew serious suddenly. "What was I to you?"

"What?"

"Me, Haku, what was I to you, in your life."

Zabuza thought about it, for a good long time, maybe longer and harder than he'd thought about anything before. "You're a weapon. You're a powerful weapon."

"And you're a demon." Haku hissed, more out of pain than anger. "You're so cold and serious, emotions bounce right off of you. I think that's why we trust you; you're not distracted by emotions. You'll make a great Mizukage, you're strong and fearless, but…"

"Save your strength."

"I don't need it. I give all my strength to you, just like I always have, but now I give you the strength you really need, the one thing that Naruto is stronger than you in. The only thing that matters for the Mizukage."

"What?" Zabuza was hanging on his words.

"Could you just be human, could you do that for me? If not for me, for the People of the Hidden Mist, they need a human to guide them, not another demon." Haku fell silent. He looked up at the sky, blinked twice, let out a sigh, and passed away.

Zabuza wrapped his hand around his sword. "You." He growled. Looking over at the short little man and his army of thugs. "You killed Haku!"

Naruto flinched at the gore that ensued. "Shouldn't we help them? It's a blood bath!" His stomach churned as he saw a head rolling his way.

Kakashi shook his head. "Our mission is to protect the bridge builder, and right now Gato is the main threat. Since Zabuza is no longer in his employ, he is no longer our enemy."

Saskue staggered to his feet, and tore a few needles out of his arm. "Just like that?" Kakashi nodded. "After he hunted us down like animals, Naruto couldn't eat solid food for a week!"

Kakashi shook his head. "You need to realize that nothing he did was out of spite or malice, this was simply a job to him."

Naruto squeezed his fist shut. "I don't get how you can say that. That our lives are just jobs; you hold human life in such little regard."

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, you have to think that way to be a ninja. If you care for everyone you fight and hold them in the same way you hold your friends, then, you'll go crazy!"

Naruto looked over at Haku. He'd seen how accurate he could be. Taking out Zabuza in a single shot. Naruto looked over his wounds. They hurt and they bleed, but they could have been worse. Haku could have killed him in one shot if he wanted to, but he didn't. "Maybe not." He whispered.

"Naruto, the ninja who cares." Saskue coughed. "Look sharp."

Zabuza approached them. His swords still in hand, he looked a little high off of the blood he'd just spilt. Sakura gasped, behind him lay a graveyard. "Kakashi." He announced picking up Haku's Corpse. "It's been an honor." The mist engulfed the two of them leaving Naruto and his friends alone on the bridge.

Kakashi collapsed on the ground exhausted. "Team Kakashi's first S-rank mission, successful."

XxxAuthors Notes xxX

Hey guys, sorry for ANOTHER short one, and on such an important battle to. Honestly I'm disappointed with myself, but I wrote and rewrote so may drafts of this and they where all just terrible, so I figured I needed something to get me out of the slump, so I kind of just plowed through this part, I'm sorry.

I also blame the fact that I've had Mono for the last two weeks. I've lost 16 pounds in eight days, and I've been so tired I couldn't even sit up at a computer, let alone type, but I'm better now.

I've got the next chapter planed out, it'll be nice and long, it's have plot twists and a fight and character development and relationships, it should be all that and a bag of chips.

Thanks to everyone for supporting me, and I hope that you stick with me over this little rough patch I'm going through, I love you all and see you in a few weeks!


	7. A well deserved break

You never realize it when you are there, but your hometown has a smell, and a taste, your home town has a feeling that no other place on the planet has. Naruto could feel a shudder engulf his body as he entered the gates of The Hidden Leaf Village, he hadn't realized how much he longed to be home, until he was there. Kakashi smiled, he could tell how happy they where to be home. "Tell you guys what, you go ahead and relax and I'll handle the debriefing."

Naruto smiled. "You're a saint you know that right."

Kakashi shrugged coolly. "You can repay me by being rested for our next mission." By the time he finished talking they were already gone. "Oh okay, I'll um see you guys later."

They all scatter to their separate corners; Naruto however didn't make it very far from the gate before he was stopped. "Um Naruto?" Naruto felt a tug at his wrist as he walked down the street.

"Oh hey Hinata!" He greeted cheerfully. "Are you leaving the village?"

She shook her head. "I heard you where getting back from your mission, so I thought I'd come and welcome you home."

"Oh, that awesome thanks!" He gave her a bear hug. She let out a soft moan.

"I,I was wondering, if maybe, since you've been away for so long, if you might, you know, get some ramen. My treat."

"Hinata." He announced putting his hand on her shoulder. "That's the best Idea I've heard in my entire life."

Hinata smiled shyly. "Then let's go." Suddenly her heart grew stronger, hesitate she did no longer. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of Ichiraku.

Naruto was a little taken back by this. Usually Hinata was so shy and quite, but now she was, well she was still quite but in a strong way, and still shy, but not in a crippling way. "I'm impressed with you Hinata, usually you're a shy mess, what happened?"

"My therapist gave me some pills." She admitted. He face crimsoned, and she looked away from him. How could he like her now? He probably thought she was some kind of nut! She couldn't believe she'd said that, in front of him no less!

Naruto place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She could have melted right there and then. He didn't say anything at first; they just walked on like that for a minute or so. Hinata didn't quite know how to feel just then, but one thing was for certain, the blush was there to stay. "Don't worry about it Hinata. If those pills make you a little looser, then I'm not complaining." He paused. "Wait that didn't come out right." He laughed nervously, they were both blushing now. "What I meant is that, if it makes you a little braver then I'm grateful. Otherwise we might not be on this date right now."

She could have died right there and would have been happy. "You really mean it?"

"Of course!" He gave her a hearty pat on the back. "Eating Ramen is always more fun with a friend!"

Hinata giggled to herself. 'One step at a time.' She smiled warmly at Naruto and squeezed his hand. "You're lucky you're cute."

Xxx Haruno Residence xxX

Lord Haruno was a mountain of a man a good seven feet tall with a muscles he'd developed from twenty years in his salt mines. He was of course extravagantly rich, chances where if you where salting your food or serving hard labor, his mines wyere involved. He had messy brown hair, and dark bottomless eyes. He was well respected with the civilian population; he'd even been called in a few times to assist the Lord of Fire in a few political situations. In the eyes of the ninja clans, however he was just some up-and-coming man using his money and influence to rear his head into their realm. They weren't entirely wrong, he thought with a smile.

Lady Haruno was a goddess among women she was tall and slender and was usually enveloped in her golden mane. Whenever she left the house she would always turn heads. Her beauty however was far from her finest trait. Other than her flawless looks, she was just about the smartest person you've ever seen, which put her in charge of R&D for the Haruno clan.

Sakura bowed before the heads of the Haruno clan. It never sounded quite right calling her family the Haruno clan, after all it was just the three of the and her uncle Lan, But Lord Haruno had big plans for them. "You got the job done right?" Lord Haruno inquired from his 'throne'. Sakura nodded revealing the blood samples to her parents. "Well good work! Get those analyzed ASAP. I need to know where we're proceeding for phase two."

"Right away sir." Sakura stood up and made her way into the bowels of the Haruno mansion, into their lab.

Xxx Uchiha Complex xxX

The Uchiha complex had gone untouched for years. Haunted by ghosts most would say, when they neared the abandoned houses. Only one thing haunted Saskue when he walked the hallways of his former home, the memories of those who died that fateful night. Saskue often wondered the area soaking up the memories and feelings he'd experienced in certain places, but today was different today he could feel the spirit of vengeance leading him somewhere. The path was marked out for him, not quite like road signs pointing the way, but close enough. He could feel something pulling him towards the utility closet tucked away in the corner. He could hear the tortured souls of his family leading the way.

The utility hut, was just a little tin shack thrown together to house the Generator for the complex. Or so Saskue thought. It was only now that Saskue noticed the hatch hidden under a shelf of tools and appliances. He pried it open and scaled down the latter. It led deep beneath the village, so deep he could hear the sewer works above him. And when he finally stopped descending he found a little concrete room, lined with lead, to keep prying eyes away. (Huygas cough cough)

The room had a barbers chair in the middle with a whole array of cruel looks surgical equipment dangling above it by robotic arms. "No hair cut for me thanks." Saskue whispered running his hand along the side of the chair. He turned his attention to the second and last Item in the room, a laptop computer. He pressed the power button and was surprised that it came to life immediately.

"Salutations Master Uchiha! This unit has not been in use 1,472 days, how can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Saskue picked up the computer and inspected it, no microphone, no one was broadcasting off of this thing, it appeared to be a functioning artificial intelligence.

"G.A.R.Y"

"What do you do?"

"I'm in charge of the medical equipment in the facility. I'm versed in: one form of surgery."

Saskue rolled his eyes. "So you're pretty much useless, a medical program with only one surgery, why would they hide you down here?"

"I like to think it's a quality over quantity type of situations. I've performed dozens of Sharingan Implants, and none of them have been rejected."

"What was that?"

"Well with lesser operating software, the body might reject the implant, but since they upgraded to me, that hasn't occurred once!"

Saskue's head was spinning. "Wait, so you can give me Sharingan implants?"

"Affirmative."

"Right now?"

"Affirmative."

Saskue jumped into the seat without the slightest hesitation. "Start the surgery!"

"Are you allergic to any form of anesthesia, or pain killers?"

"No, none of that, no pain killers, or anesthesia."

"Very well, as a computer I have no concept of pain, but I hear that this operation provides plenty of it."

"Good, I want to be reminded of my mission, the pain will provide me with focus. Now give me the best model Sharingan you have."

"Affirmative, Sharingan MK I operation initiated.

The restraints of the seat clamped shut and Saskue could hear a buzzing sound from above his head. He would have looked up to check but his head was clamped in place. "MK I that's the worst model! I said give me the best!" He thrashed in his seat.

"My Apologies sir, but all of the higher models have been erased from my database, the MK I is the best I have to offer. Now please stay still the surgery has begun.

Saskue gritted his teeth as his eyes where spliced open. 'Even after he's gone Itachi still manages to sabotage me!'

Xxx Naruto xxX

"That really hit the spot thanks Hinata!"

"My pleasure."

"I really needed some company today, thanks for being there for me."

She smiled sadly. "Was your mission really that bad?"

"I saw people die." He whispered. "You think your ready, I'm mean you're a ninja killing is in the job description, but to actually see someone die, it's horrifying."

"Oh Naruto." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. She was starting to get worried, that maybe these pills were working a little too well. Just look at the way she was handing out hugs, if she didn't show some self control she just might end up pregnant!

"I've never taken a walk after eating ramen; I usually just go home and lay down."

Hinata nodded, going along with the change in subject. "I do it all the time. It's a great time to think."

They walked for a little bit longer, the village was behind them now and they found themselves in the training fields. The sun was setting so the sun and its reflection on the lake joined together before slipping beneath the horizon. "What do you think about when you walk?"

"You." She answered off handedly. "Oh." She whimpered. "I think about the horrible things that you've seen on your mission, and I think of ways that I could make you feel better."

Naruto's heat melted. He embraced her. "God Hinata, you're such a sweet girl, I wish more girls where like you." He paused and ran his hand up and down her back. "That's not true; I've got to make sure you stay one in a million."

'Hinata when did you get so smooth?' She smiled to herself. She couldn't believe how well this date was going. She'd never heard him say anything as nice about Sakura, maybe he was starting to see her for the girl she was, the girl for him. "I,I was wondering, do you want to come over to my house? My dad bought me a new gun for graduation, and I know you are kind of a gun nut, so I thought you might be interested."

Naruto looked at her his mouth agape. "Hinata you know the way to a mans heart."

Xxx Sakura xxX

"A Heart like a bull, and an expiration date you wouldn't believe. He's going to out live all of us by at least a hundred years."

"Explain." Lord Haruno commanded.

Sakura shook her head. She flipped through his DNA sheet, it was all baffling. "I'm not sure I can. According to this, he's not even human. He's got a charka reserve off the charts, and he heals at a rate at least a hundred times faster than a regular human."

"So you're saying that he's not human?"

"No I'm saying he's the perfect human, as far as longevity is concerned."

They all sat in silence, their brains racing, could a super solider have been so close to them all this time and they be oblivious to it? Lady Haruno leaned over to her husband. "Of course there is the thing."

"What thing?"

"You know." She looked over at her daughter making sure not to give anything away. "The forbidden thing, the nine of them."

"Oh! Yes of course, the thing. We'll that mystery is solved. My how that would be an asset."

"I'll say, could you imagine having that on our side?"

Lord Haruno looked over at Sakura. "Our decision is just about made, but what about the Uchiha?"

"Exactly what you would expect from Ninja Royalty, Faster, stronger, smarter, than Naruto, predisposed to the Sharingan, I personally believe he's the best all around choice."

Lady Haruno laughed. "The Sharingan is waste of time unless we can get a hold of one to reverse engineer, which I don't see happening anytime soon, seeing that Itachi Uchiha eradicated all if it's carriers."

"There is one left." Sakura announced. The two of them eyed her suspiciously. "Kakashi has one."

Lady Haruno ran her hand through her silky hair; she let out a small laugh. "Now that's interesting."

Xxx Saskue xxX

The pain wasn't so bad. What was bad was climbing back up to the utility shed blind, and half conscious. What was bad was passing a few busy streets in order to get back home. But that's okay Saskue didn't mind, because he knew it all brought him one step closer to sending his brother six feet under. That thought was all he needed to keep going that was his painkiller. Although, he wouldn't have minded the real kind right about now, I mean his eyes were bleeding! Being a bad ass only gets you so far in life.

Xxx Huyga mansion xxX

"So you're going to be a sniper." Naruto ran his hand along Hinata's weapon, it looked like a Barret sniper rifle but the barrel was thicker than Naruto's arm. "Why's the barrel so thick?"

"It has Electro magnets in it that help propel the bullet."

"Woah!" Naruto shouted setting down the gun carefully. "A rail gun! You've got a piece of space age technology as a sniper rifle?"

"I can hit a target through twenty feet of concrete." Seeing that she was able to see through twenty feet of concrete that makes Hinata pretty dangerous.

"How much did it cost?"

"Oh that's not important." Hinata closed the case and slid it back under her bed.

Naruto smiled. "No it's okay It won't make me feel bad, just give me a ball park number." Hinata whispered the number into his ear. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, it was so ridiculous. "Your new gun cost more than my whole life, heh that's fantastic."

"I didn't show you it to make you feel bad, I just thought you might like to see it."

Naruto drew closer. She was sweet, not many people in the village stressed over feelings, at least not his feelings. With a few exceptions she was one of the only people how cared for him. "No it's fine, whatever it takes to keep you safe." He grinned. "I couldn't take losing my ramen buddy!"

Hinata puffed her cheeks out. Why was he so confusing! Why would he say such romantic things then friend zone her? It's hard to tell what made Hinata snap that night, whether it was the pills, her frustration with herself, or maybe just feeling Naruto so close to her, but one thing is for sure: Hinata came out in a big way.

"Hinata are you okay. You kind of zoned out there for a moment."

Hinata looked at him. He was so perfect with those baby blue eyes, and that bright yellow hair. Suddenly without warning, to even herself she pushed Naruto onto her big plush bed. She gently lay down on top of him. They where both panting a little. Neither of them completely knew what was going on, but they both knew they wanted it. Hinata gently and lovingly kissed Naruto. She could feel her heart skyrocket into her throat, his lips felt just like she dreamed they would. She could feel his hand in her hair. "Hinata." He breathed.

She couldn't keep herself propped up any longer; she was too light headed, so she collapsed on top of him. He could feel her hot breath on his ear, and it sent shivers down his spine. "I don't want to chase after you anymore. I want to walk with you for now on."

Naruto nodded breathlessly his mind felt numb. "Okay, but one condition." She gulped almost afraid of what it could be. He smiled that Naruto smile. "I get to be the boyfriend."

Xxx Author's Notes xxX

No they didn't have sex.

Golly what could those sneaky Haruno's be up to?

I think I'm back in my groove, so I hope that for now I'll give you guys nothing but quality writing. (At least for me.) I want to thank 'Guest' for giving me the kick in the pants I needed, and for suggesting Hinata be a sniper, I really like that Idea. So you see guys I do take what you say into consideration!

Thank you guys for reading, I love ya! So maybe you can repay me by letting me read some reviews? You know I love to hear from you guys =^_^=

See you later guys, and stay tuned because next chapter, we meet everyone's favorite snake!


	8. vaguely related mini shorts

Thanks to their performance in the land of waves, team Kakashi jumped up to the top of the genin squad rankings, which gave them access to a lot more high ranked missions than would normally be available to them. Like clearing a nearby forest of a group of bandits.

Naruto and Saskue raced through the canopy of the forest, though it hadn't been said it was clear to both of them that they where racing to be the first to find the Bandit's camp. "So!" Saskue shouted as he jumped off a branch. "What's going on between you and that Hinata girl? Hu. Are you guys dating or something?"

"Erf. Yeah, rah." Naruto leaped ahead of Saskue. "She's really sweet, and pretty. Oh and she does this thing when she smiles, she kind of looks down all embarrassed, and you just want to eat her up."

"Ha!" Saskue used Naruto's face as a launching pad up into the tops of the trees. "What about Sakura?"

Naruto spun out blind and crashed through a few branches before a study one broke his fall. "Oh, are you with me or against me."

Saskue stopped and helped pick him up. "Seriously, what about sakura, a few weeks ago, you'd have licked the dirt of her boots if she asked you to."

Naruto dusted himself off. "Yeah well, it's a lot different when the person loves you back." He eyed Saskue. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"You know every once in a while, Zeus king of the gods, would go down to earth and mate with a human. It's a little like that, even though I'm above you, sometime I like to hear what the mortals are up to."

"Glad to see your battle with blindness hasn't affected your ego."

Saskue shoved Naruto into the trunk of the tree and pinned him against it. "How'd you hear about that?"

"I literally don't know how you think you can walk half way across the village with bandages around your eyes, and not thing everyone's going to hear about."

"Oh right." He let Naruto down. "I got some eye surgery."

"Got some Sharingans put in eh? Good for you!"

Sakue shoved him back into the tree. "How'd you know about _that?_"

"I'm dating Hinata! I know all about the visual eye surgery thing."

"Oh, right." Saskue let him down again.

"I'm suddenly back to being uncomfortable around you."

"Yeah." Saskue rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

"And you're not even making an attempt to apologies to me."

Sakura broke the silence over the radio. "Guys I have eyes on the enemy, third quadrant, bravo sector."

"That is a solid Copy bubble gum pop, we are Oscar Mike."

Saskue ran after Naruto. "Why are you guys talking like that?"

"It sounds cool."

Xxx Back in town xxX

Kakashi inspected the three of his students. They were strong; he'd seen Sakura punch a hole in a boulder more than once. They were smart, he'd never heard of a genin building a fireball pistol before he'd even left the academy. And they were brave; he'd never seen two people take more bullets for each other than Naruto and Saskue. They were ready. "You guys did an excellent job handling the bandits yesterday."

Naruto snapped his fingers. "That what I forgot to say." He cleared his throat. "Thanks for the help by the way; you know their leader, this big eight foot sumo wrestler, was throwing machetes around like knives?"

"And you over came it, like the ninja's you are. You know I don't think I've ever had a better batch of students than you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We're the only students you've had, you failed all the others."

"I'm trying to help you guys out here!" The two of them looked at each other and shrugged. "Like I was saying before I was interrupted." He paused; you could see the frown behind his mask. "I forget. Oh well, I signed the three of you ingrates up for the chunin exams."

Xxx Ichiraku xxX

Ever since the greatest day Hinata decided to take her medication at only one pill a day, since she was afraid of what would happen if she kept taking two a day. Even at half dosage the medication was defiantly doing its job. You still wouldn't call her a social butterfly but she was much more social, and she let her self to closer to people, especially Naruto. "That's really exciting Naruto." She took a huge gulp from her glass of water. She had to increase her H2O intake lately in order to counteract all the sodium she'd been consuming in the ramen. "Kureni singed us up for it too, Kiba has us booked for training everyday until the exams start, I'm going to be too tired to even take the exams."

"Yeah Sakura has us on something like that too."

"Is your hair shorter?"

"What?"

She giggled. "Sorry, I just noticed that your hair looks a little shorter."

Naruto tweaked one of his hair spikes. "Yeah Sakura said I was looking a little shaggy, so she gave me a haircut."

"Oh." She looked away. "You know I've been cutting my sisters hair for a long time."

"Oh." He smiled. "Then I'll keep you in mind next time."

"Please do. Hey I've got to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow after training okay? By the lake."

"Sure thing!" He leaned into kiss her, but she was already gone.

"Here's the check you just pay that when you're ready." The chef announced slapping down a piece of paper in front of Naruto.

"Aww." Naruto whined. He was dead broke. 'Looks like I'm cleaning pots tonight.'

Xxx Third floor of the Majestic Hotel (Directly across from Haruno Residence.) xxX

A pint of Blood. Check.

A head of hair. Check

A pound of flesh.

Hinata scanned the file for Project: Primordial ooze. The Huyga's inside man in the Haruno house had managed to get them a copy of the file, before they found him half drowned in the fountain in front of the Huyga's mansion.

She gazed into the house. The three of them, the lord, lady, and Sakura, had vanished into their basement, as they did every night at 7:00pm. Their servants ran about the house like worker ants. Hinata smiled, he could tell that about a quarter of them where spies from the other clans. She wondered if they wondered why they had such a bad bug infestation. That's the risk of hiring an Aburame after all. None of the other spies appeared to be as far along as the Huygas. When no one was looking they'd throw open a drawer, or dive into a wardrobe. Of course none of them had the powers that the Huygas had.

Like being able to tell when someone was sneaking up on you. Hinata spun around Rail gun already loaded and ready. With one pull of her trigger the pinked hair man was blown in half. Hinata likewise was blown backwards by the kick of the gun. She was blown out the window in fact. Luckily she landed in a melon cart that happened to be passing by. Well lucky for her, not her cloths.

"My Melons!"

"Hinata groaned and rubbed her head. "Um, c-can you wheel me to the Huyga mansion please."

"Uuuh."

"Please!" She begged. "I can't tell if all of this is blood or melon juice."

"Okay, okay. I'll take ya home."

"Thank I-I'll send you a check for the damages." With a small groan Hinata laid her head down on a half destroyed melon and passed out.

Xxx Sakura xxX

A closed casket funeral was held for Sakura's uncle Lan after all his bottom half was found twelve feet away from his top half. All the clans came out to pay their respects even the Huygas (Who were in fact responsible for his murder). Lan was a bit of a patriot to the Leaf Village he always stressed that cooperation between the clans was the most important thing to keeping the village safe, so he was always brought in during clan disputes for his even handedness.

Sakura felt the biggest loss at her uncles death. He was such a kind and gentle soul. While the Haruno's weren't cold they had lost a little bit of themselves in their quest for power. But Lan truly cared for her, he always seemed to relate to her, and not just because they both had pink hair.

Sakura marched down the stairs to the lab where her parents were skulking. "You know." Her voice announced her presence. "I was doing some research on uncle Lan, he didn't have a birth certificate."

"Hmm." Her father hummed. "Must have been a clerical error." He continued to mix a few vials of chemicals under his wife's supervision.

"That's what I though." She produced a sheet of paper from her manila envelope, her case file obviously. "So I did a DNA test. His DNA is the same as a child produced from the two of you. He contains both of your genetics. Which you have to admit is down right weird." Her father stopped what he was doing and looked over to his wife, who looked mildly panicked. So then I pulled out my old records and found the DNA tests I did on you two when I was a kid. It was all business as usual, until I came across a flawed sequence." She looked over at her mother. "You can't possibly have children; you couldn't possibly have had me."

Lady Haruno looked over at her husband, she was pale as a ghost. "We would have to have told her eventually."

Lord Haruno nodded. "Yes but I was hoping it would be on my death bed, or at least when we hit phase three, so we'd have something to protect us."

"Please start making sense, right now!" The two of them couldn't take their eyes off of her closed fist.

"Alright." Lord Haruno put himself between his daughter and his wife. "You're a, homunculus."

"I beg your pardon?"

He took in a big breath. "Your mother and I are trying to make a clan right, so to do that we need children to carry on our name, but despite us being beautiful examples of the human body and mind we can't have children, so what we do is get a few samples of DNA from the two of us, then use your mothers knowledge of Alchemy to make a human being, and that's you sweety!"

"What's alchemy?"

"It's a combination of Chemistry, science, with a little bit of voodoo thrown in for good measure."

Sakura stumbled back knocking over a shelf of empty beakers. "So I'm, I, I'm some sort of science experiment." She looked at her hands like she was seeing them for the fist time.

"No no!" Her mother shouted. "Lan was the experiment."

"The blood, the hair, all of his stats. You're going to clone Naruto!"

"Oh heavens no. To make a homunculus you need two sets of genetic makeup."

Sakura would have taken a step back were she not already on a wall. "Not me, right? Oh my god it's Saskue that's why you had me collect both their blood samples."

Lord Haruno shook his head. "Oh no that'd be taking a step back."

"A step back?"

"Well you, being…" Sakura shot him a glance. "What you are, you take the best traits from your parents. That's why you're so smart, and strong." He smiled. "And beautiful."

"And a natural pink?" You could see her mind working. "So each generation of homunculus would be stronger than the last, which means I'm the other half of this DNA cocktail. Does this mean Lan was…"

"No!" Lord Haruno shouted. "We are your parents. Lan was lucky he didn't explode into a pool of chemicals every time he sneezed."

"Is that what I am to you? A pool of Chemicals."

"Of course not." Her mother insisted. "First of all we didn't make any of the mistakes we made with Lan, also we planned on having you, Lan was just a mistake two lab partners made."

That was it Sakura had, had enough. "Tell ya what, I'm going to get out of here, um don't have me followed. And I'll return when I'm not disgusted with you guys."

"Sakura." She spun around, she looked ready to lay the smack on. "Sanity is not statistical." Sakura dropped like a sack of rocks. Her plug had been pulled. Lord Haruno wiped his brow. "Phase three?" He asked.

Lady Haruno rubbed her arms uncomfortably. "I don't know, I think we just lost our daughter."

"We didn't lose her she was just scared. Honey." He held his wife close to him. "If we weren't meant to do this, god would have given us that child. So what do you think? Do we push on?

Xxx Saskue xxX

As we all know Saskue is cooler than an Eskimo's eyebrow, so it's only natural that all the local kids rally around him when some out-of-towners start making trouble. "My girlfriend doesn't wear as much make up as you."

"Oh you are asking for it you little emo." This sand ninja was a clown. Perhaps literally he wore a silly black jumpsuit and painted his face with an intricate purple pattern. Though that didn't mean he wasn't just a little scary. (As all clowns are.) He _did _have what looked like a human body strapped to his back.

"I'm begging for it, who's going to deliver."

The Clowns friend had finally had enough and took the giant fan off of her back. "I will if you idiots don't shut up."

Kiba, the town's bad boy with a heart of gold jumped into the argument, along with his long time companion Akamaru. "Oh you just stay out of this sister."

She rolled her eyes. "Little boy, just get out of here before you and your pup get hurt."

Kiba and Akamaru growled. "I don't know where you guys get off walking into our town picking a fight with some little kids then act like we're the bad guys," The whole incident happened because Saskue caught the Clown Shoving some kid out of his way, and the whole thing had done nothing but escalate from there.

The clown shoved kiba out of his friends face. "We were just teaching those brats how you treat your guests. Looks like you guys need the same less on."

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru kicked a stone against a wall. Shikamaru was…well he was just a down right lazy slacker. You know that guys who sleeps through all of the classes, doesn't' do any home work, and still gets an A in his class? Yeah, that's Shikamaru. "Listen you guys can beat on your chest and play alpha male all day, I'm out of here."

"Did you just call me a monkey?" The Clown began to chase after Him, but froze, all of them did.

Out of thin and just a little sandy air, a boy appeared. If you blinked you would have missed it. He was short, maybe a little smaller than Naruto. He had blood red hair, and the Kanji word for 'love' tattooed on his forehead. And while that tattoo should have made him seem like a softy, he secreted murder from every pore of his body. "Kankuro." His voice could curdle milk. "Stop embarrassing me."

The clown, hence forth know on Kankuro shrunk in the presence of this, boy. "Okay sorry Garaa."

"Now let's go, before our hosts kicks us out." And he was gone, no trace he'd ever existed.

"You're lucky he stopped me. You guys just watch out for yourselves during the exams, people die out there."

"I hope your hotel has rats!" Kiba shouted after them. "Man what was their problem."

Saskue shrugged still a little unnerved by Garaa's appearance. "I think their problem was us."

"Hey we didn't start anything."

"No I mean, our village, it looked like that had a problem with this place from the moment they stepped foot in here."

Kiba rubbed his hands together like an evil villain. "Looks like this years Chunin Exams are going to be intense."

Xxx Naruto & HINATA! xxX

Naruto shook his head and moaned. He'd been having dinner with his, even he blushed a little at the thought, girlfriend, but he just couldn't get his mind off of the Chunin exams. "I don't like how fast things are going."

Hinata whipped her mouth clean. "I'm sorry I thought sharing a milkshake would be fun."

"Oh no I like this, I'm just saying that things are going awfully fast around town all of the sudden."

"Oh it's just because the Author is trying to go over a month of events in just one chapter."

"Hinata!" Naruto hissed.

"Hmm?"

"We have the fourth wall to think about." He said in a singing voice.

They both look over and stare at the camera for a moment. "So before our world starts to unravels."

"Too late the milkshake just disappeared. Oh there went the roof, I always thought this place could use a skylight."

"What have I done! So what is it that's bothering you?"

Though he was still concerned about the black hole that was quickly growing over their heads, he decided to power through it and continue the conversation they where meant to have, before the author lost his mind for a moment and wrote this section. "Oh you know, Sakura's uncle getting killed."

"Yeah! Crazy right? Someone just blows him up in a hotel room, how weird right, right!"

"Woah Hinata are you okay?" He put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Um, yeah I just, um you know I know what it's like to lose an uncle."

"You're so sweet."

She smiled Nervously. "Oh don't say that."

"No you really are. Getting so upset over the death of someone you don't even know." He wrapped his arms around her. "Promise me you won't be sweet during the exams."

"hmm?"

"I don't know." He ran his hand through her hair. "You see the way these new guys look at us, like we're pieces of meat. Don't let anyone take advantage of you out there."

She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "I'll be strong because you make me strong." She couldn't help but frown on the inside. If only he knew that she was the one that killed Sakura's uncle, if only he knew that she was a murder. She knew deep inside that she should feel a terrible gut wrenching guilt for killing someone, but she didn't. The Harunos were up to something, she didn't know what, but Naruto was involved in a big way, and he had no clue.

Xxx Authors notes. xxX

This chapter was more about setting the next few chapters up, so sorry if it was all a bit rapid fire, I had a lot of stuff I wanted to get out.

Um that Part where I broke the fourth wall, Very unprofessional, but I think it's funny that while I was doing everything so fast I had a character who was questioning it. So I couldn't resist.

In this story I'm really trying to push the Idea that the Clans are more than they seem. That there is this kind of secret cold war going on between them all. I was a little worried about making Hinata spy on the Haruno's but She's the future Head of her Clan, she was probably sneaking through air vents before she entered that academy.

To those of you, who miss the action, it's be back next time, because we start the Chunin Exams! Oh sorry to those expecting to see Orochimaru this week, Next chapter was actually suppose to be this chapter, but I wanted to set it up instead of jumping right into it.

And to those of you who think that A Homunculus is a Full Metal Alchemist thing…you're a retard.

Thank you all for reading; I could just eat you all up. And a big thanks to everyone who reviews I appreciate your feedback. Oh, and wish me a happy birthday! See you guys next time!.


	9. Orochi Corp

It takes nerve to be a Ninja. Naruto had nerve, what else would you call acing the written exam without answering a single question?

This man however had nerve to spare. In a small opening in the forest of death sat a man at a table. He was tall and slender a gust of wind would break his bones. He had comedicly white skin, that was actually what gave away his position a bright light in a dark forest. From his table he was waving Team seven over to him.

They all looked at each other nervously. There was no point in hiding he could obviously see them. Slowly they got out of the brush and shuffled towards him. Naruto's eyes were draw to the dead bodies two of his security guards were disposing of. As they got closer details began to form. His hair was tied up in a tall black ponytail, and he wore a suit, the type that you really shouldn't wear anywhere other than a pent house, other wise you'd have lost a small fortune. Saskue cringed, it suddenly struck him that this man was the ultimate evil, a business man.

"Sorry about the mess, you got here faster than anticipated. I must admit so far team Kakashi is living up to my expectations."

"Why did you kill those people." Naruto asked bluntly.

"Because they wouldn't hand over the Heaven scroll you needed. It would have been the same outcome if you encountered them."

"Who are you?"

He smiled; he liked this part of his job you could tell. "You may call me Maru, I am Founder and CEO of Orochi Corp a multinational conglomerate funded by private investors and a few dozen patents that I personally invented."

"Woah, okay back it up guys." Saskue pulled his team back a few feet.

Naruto tugged himself away from Saskue. "What does Orochi Corp do, other than make money?"

"Secretly we despise justice to evil doers that countries are unable to. I dare say that the world has been saved more than once thanks to our intervention."

"That's what they say, but they are the largest dealer of Forbidden Jutsu Weapons on the planet!"

Maru shook his head. "Actually this is a common misconception. We manufacture only the finest weapons, it just happens they that are too well crafted and become forbidden, and under Article seven of the Free Trade Agreement we are allowed to sell our remaining stock as long as we stop production and burn the blueprints." Naruto's curiosity was peaked. If you had to burn the blueprints of forbidden Jutsu weapons, then why did the Hokage keep and entire scroll filled with them. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck where his clone Projection device was stored. "Of course not everyone keeps to the rules, right Naruto."

Naruto's hand flew off of his neck. "Tell me about some of these weapons."

Orochi-Maru smiled like a snake who'd just eaten a whole family of mice. "It would be a genuine pleasure. My personal favorite is the coil sword, it's a regular sword except that it's made up of tightly coiled wires, so when you stick it into someone the wires uncoil violently and make a fine soup out of your opponent's innards.

"Wow that's…" Naruto paused. "Awesome"

"Horrible!" Sakura shouted.

"Um, yeah horrible."

Maru wasn't slowed down by a little negative feedback. "Evil weapons to kill evil men, the sons of Cain have no right to a peaceful death. But I'm not here to sell you weapons now am I?" He looked at the three of them, each strong in their own way, each different in their own way, each an outcast I their own way. "Orochi Corp also offers a, let's call it a big buddy program to certain outstanding youngsters."

"You want to sponsor us?" Sakura squeaked.

Maru clapped his hands together. "Yes, yes exactly! We give you money, weapons, Italian sports cars, what ever it is you need, and in return you do a task for us once maybe twice a year."

"What kind of tasks?"

"Little things that the history books will never mention but are still integral to securing world peace, picking up a package, giving a client a place to sleep, stuff like that, no killing, or sabotage or anything like that." He gave a smirk. "Yet."

"Alright we're in." Naruto placed his John Hancock on the contract that was resting on the table.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "What're you doing?"

"I know you two got more money than you know what to do with, but I'm a poor poor man, and I can't afford the high quality parts for a Jutsu gun."

Maru handed the pen over to Saskue. "Which we can supply by the way, in bulk."

"Saskue what're you doing!"

Saskue had just finished signing the contract himself. "An organization at big as his has to have some information on Itachi.

"Which we do." Maru handed the pen over to Sakura. "I know you think I'm evil." She did you could see it just by looking into his eyes they were like bottomless pits. "But my company has been steering the world in the right direction for years. Sure we've had to crack a few eggs on the way, but we think the end justifies the means. You understand that better than most don't you?" Her heart skipped a beat what did he mean by that, did he know? "Don't you?" he pressed.

She nodded breathlessly and accepted the pen writing her signature down sloppily. It was hard to control the pen with a shaking hand.

"Great day, a great day!" Orochi-Maru tossed the Heaven scroll up into the air, Naruto caught it handily. "Now shake my hand for the first of many bestowments." Saskue held out his hand. It was one of the more horrific hand shakes Naruto had ever seen. Saskue flopped like a fish as Maru curled his hand around Saskue's. Black tattoos quickly covered his entire body, then just as quickly as it had started the handshake ended and Saskue fell to the floor unconscious and tattoo free.

Then on the subject of nerves, he held his hand out to Naruto like nothing had happened. "What did you do to him!" Naruto demanded.

"I just made him more powerful than you could imagine."

"Oh good because it looked like you were torturing him."

"He was just a little overwhelmed with the power. Come on Naruto it would be really interesting with you."

"What do you mean?"

"The mark I gave Saskue Amplifies your chakra, making you faster and stronger. There is a second stage however that turns your body into a spiritual vessel."

"What?"

Sakura didn't like where this was going, they were talking about things they weren't meant to understand.

"Your body isn't meant to use chakra, it's a cruel joke by forces higher than us. It's hard to explain but the second stage of the mark mutates all your cells for a short while, while these mutations occur you can freely control your chakra without the side effects, and you've got enough chakra for ten men."

"Wow that's amazing."

"And Dangerous." To everyone's surprise it was Maru who said this. "I lost everything creating this power, and when I finally had it, I realized what a terrible thing I'd unleashed." He'd finally lost his business man's smile that he'd had on all day.

"Why trust us with this power then?" Sakura wasn't falling for it, was raised by a business man she knew all the tricks.

"Because you _can _be trusted with it. I haven't seen children like you since..." He paused he was suddenly far away. "…My squad. Three children everyone thought could change the world but didn't, we were too busy fighting our parents wars, too busy fixing their mistakes. Now I finally pass the mantle down to you." He looked over at Sakura. "I give you leave to fix your parents mistakes." He sighed "Our mistakes."

Naruto looked down at Saskue. "Is your mark one of those mistakes?"

Xxx Authors notes xxX

I personally thought that Making Orochimaru a big CEO was a pretty inspired move, but who knows. I tried to make him a little, is he evil is he good, he helping the team, but is it for the right reasons? I think I had them join him a little too easily, but it's not like he wasn't offering a sweet deal. Also when he say 'the sons of Cain' that's a term used for murders it's not another secret society.

Over the next week I'm going to be rapid firing chapters out because I'm going to do each fight of the tournament as a individual Chapter, so that should be fun.

Thanks for reading and I'll catch you all later!


	10. Saskue vs Yoroi

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Hinata had made it out of the Forest of Death. He smiled to himself; out of the twenty people there fourteen of them were from the hidden leaf, not too shabby. He looked over at Saskue he was doing alright, he woke up about an hour before and seemed fine, but he didn't trust that curse mark not to kill him at any second.

"Hello there maggots." Anko jumped down from the rafters. "I'm a little disappointed that there's still this many of you, looks like we're getting soft."

"I thought we already got rid of you!" Naruto shouted stamping his foot.

"Ha! You wish! Your instructor for this portion of the exam came down with a cold, so I volunteered to fill in." She smirked. "If only to see Blondie here get stomped into the dirt."

Naruto growled. "I'll show you Blondie!" He rolled up his sleeve, he was ready to fight her right there and then."

"Down boy." She sent Naruto back into formation. "This round of the exams will be a simple one on one match up, use what ever tools you have at your disposal."

Saskue gave a cool smile. "If you don't go at them with the intention to kill you'll never win."

Anko nodded like a proud mother. "You are Kakashi's pupil. You and Yoroi stay down here everyone else get into the stands. Come on, come on, I'm not getting any younger!"

Kakashi waved his team up into the stands. "Kakashi!" Naruto shouted. "How're we doing? Are you impressed?"

Kakashi shrugged coolly. "Your doing as well as I would expect from my team." Though he would never tell him, he was immensely proud; Naruto had come along way from that kid he had tied to a log. "What do you know about his Yoroi kid?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, he knew that he was a Body guard for Oroch-Maru. "Nothing." He lied. "He's from the hidden leaf, but I've never seen him before."

"And his Sensei isn't here, is that strange?" Sakura added.

You could see thinking in that one eye. "For those punks from the Hidden Sound? No. But when the exams are behind held in your Village? Yes quite strange. You two be ready to jump out there with me, should something go wrong."

Naruto couldn't contain a giggle. "You think he's related to Shino? They have the same love for eyewear."

"That's pretty funny Naruto." A cold voice told him.

A Chill ran down Naruto's back. "Oh hey Shino." Naruto shuddered Shino was a pretty quite kid, but now in a shy way, like Hinata, in a creepy way, like Garaa. "I was just Joking you know."

"That's why I laughed."

Another chill ran down his spine, the idea of Shino laughing, horrifying.

"Hey Kurenai, congratulations for your students."

Kurenai smiled. "Thanks I'm very proud of them."

"H-hi Naruto ."

_Another _chill! But this time it was in a good way. "Hey Hinata, you, uh you did good out there."

"Thanks man!" Kiba shouted. He grabbed the back of Naruto's head and forced him to look at Saskue. "I know I'm not the only one who wants to see Saskue get curb stomped." He laughed and gave Naruto a friendly punch to the ribs. "Maybe that way we'll have a chance with Sakura!"

"Hey!" Sakura shouted indignantly.

"Now listen Naruto, you get paired up with Red over there." He pointed towards Garaa on the other side of the room. "Surrender, He is bad news, trust me. We crossed him in the forest on the way here." It was his turn to shudder. "I can never un-see what he did." He was solemn for a moment, but managed to shrug it off. "Of course you should give up no matter who you get paired up with!"

Sakura smacked the two of them in the head. "Will you shut up, they're starting!"

"Be quite, I can't here them punching each other!" Kiba scoffed. "OUCH!"

Anko looked between the two competitors, this Yoroi kid, the one with the Sunglasses something wasn't right about him, he was way to powerful to be just a genin, she felt bad for the Uchiha kid, going up against this guy was just bad luck. "Fight!" She shouted jumping up into the Rafters.

Yoroi blasted off like a rocket. You could see that his Gloves were his weapon just by the way they sparked with electricity, a close range fighter. You could see Saskue roll his eyes all the way from the stands. He brought out his revolver and blew a hole in Yoroi's knee. He stumbled and fell forward smearing his face along the ground as he slowly slid towards Saskue.

Saskue holstered his gun, and walked up into the stands.


	11. Shino Vs Zaku

"Man Saskue's so cool!" Ino cooed.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Saskue sat himself down on the bleachers. "I was kind of hoping I would get Gaara, would have been more interesting."

Naruto let out a laugh. "That's just like you even when you win you complain about it." From the Stadium floor Anko called out Shino and the loud mouth from the sound village. The sound village ninja jumped to the floor, both his arms stuck in a sling. Naruto let out a loud laugh. "He can't fight both his arms are broken, man you lucked out on this one shino!"

Hinata looked over to Kiba. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Kiba's dog gave her a reassuring bark. "He's right, I wouldn't worry about Shino, he's one of the last people I'd want to go up against."

Naruto nodded his agreement, Shino was not someone he'd like with him in a dark alley, that was for sure. He leaned over the railings interested to see what his long time classmate had hidden under his sleeve.

Shino glanced at the sound ninja hardly impressed, medium height, medium build, an above average mouth, and two broken arms. "I suggest you give up now, if you fight me, you'll get the types of wounds that don't heal."

The sound Ninja Zaku just smiled. "Well would you look at that." He wiggled his left hand out of the sling. "Got a little feeling in this one."

Anko nodded. "Are you two ready? Fight!"

Zaku flew at Shino going right for the throat, but Shino effortlessly blocked him. "You couldn't beat me with both your arms."

"We'll see about that! Slicing Sound Wave!" Shino was blown back and sent skidding across the floor. Zaku said something but no one could hear it over the ringing in their ears.

Shino stood up, like nothing had ever happened, the only wound he had was a small crack in his glasses. "That's quite the trick." He readjusted his glasses. "Those holes in your palms send out a gust of wind that break the sound barrier, right?"

Zaku smiled. "You're smart I'll give you that, but knowing the how of my technique doesn't mean you've beaten it."

Shino just shrugged. "I don't need to defeat you, they've got it covered."

Zaku looked behind himself. The sight made his skin crawls thousands of little black bugs covering the floor, all of them making a B-line towards him. "Alright freak, show it's going to take more than a bunch of army ants to stop me."

"They're a species of beetle that feed of chakra, a swarm this big will have you sucked dry in seconds, your only logical course of action is surrender. If you attack me, my insects will overwhelm you, if you attack them you've got be at your back, either way you'll lose, and your suffering would have been for nothing. It's always useful to have an ace up your sleeve."

Zaku let out a long growl. "I am sick of being talked down to by everyone! Now you've done it, now you've made me mad!" He slid his other arm out of the sling and held it out at Shino's hoard of insects. "Like you said it's always nice to have an ace in the hole right!" He laughed evilly. "Hope you don't mind if they have a closed casket Funeral, Slicing sounds waves!"

Zaku's arms exploded into a big meaty gory, cloud of red mist. He let out a horrible scream and passed out on the concrete floor.

Naruto started trembling. "wh-what just happened?"

Shino looked up at him. "I had my bugs clog the holes in his hands so the wind couldn't escape, all the pressure had to go somewhere, his arms were the first to give. It's like I said, having one ace is good, but I prefer having two."

Naruto gulped suddenly he had a real reason to be afraid of Shino.


	12. BFF

"Next up, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno."

A hush fell over the leaf students. "Woah, that's harsh." Naruto whispered to Kiba.

A member from the other leaf team walked over to him. He was a scrawny little guy with a bowl haircut and really thick eyebrows. "Hello, I am Rock Lee form team Gai, may I ask why you said that?"

Naruto shook his hand. "They used to be best friends, but they had a falling out over Saskue." Naruto looked around for Saskue, but he was no where to be seen.

"That is very sad; friends should not let that type of thing happen."

The two girls took their positions. You could tell that the two of them were enemies just by the way they were looking at each other, and not as in opponents, you could tell they genuinely disliked each other. Anko smiled. "I've been waiting for a strong girl to come up here, show the men what you're capable of."

"Wait just one minute!" Ino protested. "She's got a freaking machine gun! I get it if they both have pistols, but how am I to compete with that?"

Anko shook her head; she wasn't going to take the bait. "The rules are anything goes."

"You know what." Sakura threw her gun onto the ground. "I don't need a gun to defeat you."

Ino threw her weapon aside as well. "A fair fight then?"

Sakura raised her fist.

Rock Lee was ready to burst with excitement. "This is so exciting, no weapons no tricks, the way a fight is meant to be!"

"Begin."

Three different Sakuras charged at Ino. "So much for a fair fight." Ino threw he foot through the first clone, before she had time to recover the real Sakura punched her in the jaw, sending her skidding across the arena. "Ow, when did you get so strong?" Ino jumped to her feet.

"I've always been this strong." Sakura whispered. As she'd just found out her unnatural birth made her almost superhuman, her stomach churned just thinking about it. It was almost sad; Ino really didn't stand a chance. She landed another punch to Ino's stomach. Well she did say almost.

"Alright Sakura." Ino brushed herself off. "If that's the way you want to be." Ino stuck her hand into her tool pouch. Sakura took a step back, getting ready to dodge what ever was coming at her. Ino flung a fistful of petals into the air. "Hidden lily strike!" Ino was suddenly behind Sakura. She gave a firm strike to the back of the skull that dropped her like a sack of potatoes.

"What just happened?" Both Naruto and lee were sweating, Sakura couldn't lose this!

"Ino is much faster than she lets on, I could barely follow her."

Shikamaru nodded. "It's easy to tell from up here, but when you're in the middle of it, it probably seams like witchcraft." he looked over at Naruto. "The petals were a distraction; she sprinted around and hit Sakura from behind."

"No she teleported, she was one place one moment and then the next moment she was behind her!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Didn't you hear what Lee said? Ino is very fast in short bursts."

"Oh, well I guess that was a clever move, a little showy, I mean, a smoke bomb would have worked just as well right?"

Shikamru just shrugged. "We'll see."

Anko looked down at Sakura, she was out like a light. "Alright, the winner is Ino…"

"No,no,no!" Sakura pounded the floor with her fist. "I'm up, I'm up." She bounced around on her feet."

"Alright then, the fight continues."

Sakura let out a laugh. "You didn't really thing that punch would take me out did you?" She was putting on a brave face, but she was almost blind, that punch affected her vision. It was like she was looking through a tunnel.

Ino bit her lip. She wasn't expecting Sakura to be this strong, she'd already revealed on of her moves in front of everybody, and before the finals, she had to take her down quickly before she revealed anymore of her moves. "I was hoping it would, but I guess somewhere inside of me I'm still taking pity on you, billboard brow!"

Sakura let out a growl. "Ino-pig!" Her rage towards Ino was somehow helping her vision, because the dark spots were quickly being filled in. She charged Ino, not bothering with anything fancy, just swing after swing. "Even when you see how strong I am, you're still talking down to me." Ino was frantically backpedaling she could tell just by the way the air was hitting her face that those punches would destroy her. "I'm not a little girl anymore; I don't need your pity!" Sakura found herself shoulder deep in a wall.

"Woah, Sakura!" Ino gasped, almost terrified. "After all that wall was meant to be her face. Ino took advangate of Sakura's predicament and started taking shots at her, while she was stuck on a wall.

Sakura's fist, the was that was sticking out into another room, yeah it arched back through the wall and hit ino in the face, sending her back into the middle of the gym.

A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's face. "Heh, Sakura's a monster."

Lee gave him a hearty smack on the back. "Just look at her strength her fire! You tell me that that is not a real woman!" He jumped up on the metal railing. "Woooo-hoooo! I love you Sakura, you are number one!"

Sakura stopped her rampage. She was getting a little carried away. It felt good, finally letting out all of her pent up aggression she'd been hold up inside of her. What with parents putting the future of their clan on her shoulders, her teammates thinking she's useless, finding out that she's a freak of nature, and Ino.

"Oh Sakura." Ino said almost like her mother when she spilled something, kind of disappointed but in a loving way, 'Oh Sakura'. "You talk and banter about how grown up you are, but you're still the same scared little girl, you still crave my attention." Why else would she be constantly making a comment about how strong she was now? Ino stuck her hand back into her pouch, and threw out another cloud of petals. "Hidden lily strike."

"Not this time!" Sakura spun on her heel.

"Just kidding." Ino flew at Sakura ready to punch Sakura's head off.

'Do you think we'll always be friends?' 'Of course we will!'

Sakura managed to spin around, just enough to avoid any spine damage. But the punch never game, just a loud echoing slap on the cheek.

"When I saw you that day, crying your eyes out on that stupid park bench, I felt so sorry for you. You were this pathetic little girl, without a friend in the world, so I gave you my favorite ribbon, in hopes it would shut you up." Ino laughed to herself. "I wouldn't have done it if I knew you'd follow me around like a lost dog after that. You were always asking me stupid questions and copying everything I did, I hated you."

Sakura shook her head, tears in her eyes. "You don't mean that. We were friends, you were like an older sister to me, and I know you liked having me admire you. You're the one that left me when I told you I liked Saskue."

"I just wanted something you didn't copy from me!"

Sakura nodded, she understood. "Well I don't copy you anymore Ino, you taught me how to become a strong woman, I'm who I am now, because of you. I'm strong now Ino I don't need you protecting me anymore."

Ino wiped the tears from her eyes. "Every time I attack you, I see the little girl I was friends with."

"Ino, I never stopped being your friend. Now come on." Sakura raised up her fists. "Let's finish this."

"Alright friend, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less than your best."

Ino slammed her palms onto the floor. "Flower Style: Pedal Shuriken!" All the Pedals Ino had scattered around the room, floated into the air and flew at Sakura like a hundred angry bees. Sakura flailed desperately trying to get rid of the razor sharp blades. Sakura finally collapsed onto the ground amidst a pile of bloody flower pedals.

"So that is why she used Pedals as her distraction, she was preparing for that attack." Lee was impressed, if not a little saddened that Sakura was losing the fight.

"Co'mon sakura! You're not going to let a few flowers stop you are you?" Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Get up! It's going to be really embarrassing if only Saskue and I make Chunin!"

Ino let out a small laugh. "That Naruto is so annoying."

"If anyone's not making Chunin, It's you Naruto!" Sakura was slowly making her way up to her feet, she was lucky that Ino was just trying to incapacitate her, because those Pedals could easily have killed her.

Ino cringed, the circuitry in her Pedals were shot, she was going to have to finish Sakura off the old fashion way. "Sakura!"

"Ino!"

Both of there fists made a solid connections to the others face. They stood there just like that for a moment or two, before they finally slumped over unconscious, and even Sakura didn't get up this time.

"Because neither of them is able to continue fighting, they are both disqualified from the competition!"


End file.
